Elseworld's Showcase Presents New Crisis!
by BlackJoker013
Summary: A creation of circumstance causes a countdown towards a new Earth. With the arrival of two new aliens changing the course of history from it's intended timeline both the past and the future will be shaken from it's core.
1. This is a Spoon!

**Starts on Episode 9 of Young Justice and continues on from there, sorry for spelling and grammar**

 ***"** English **"**

 ***"** _Not English_ **"**

 **Nation of Bialya Sept 4 00:18**

On a cold summer night in a desert of unknown origin to her M'gann M'orzz of Mars froze with fright as she couldn't look away at the sight before her.

Moments ago the young Martian had woken up from a rather nasty headache. With no idea how she got here she realized that she was not on her native home world but the world she pinned for so long to visit, the planet earth.

But quarry on how she arrived on the planet was put on hold as she locked eyes with another soul who was wandering the desert. A young human looking boy with dark hair wearing a black shirt bearing a highly recognizable red sigil on his chest had jumped from out of the sky and landed with an earth shattering thump as he started to seethe at M'gann.

"W…wait." The young Martian said slowly "I've seen that symbol." Pointing at the young man's chest she asked. "Are you Superman?"

That triggered something in the young man's mind as he looked down angrily at his chest before ripping his shirt apart. Looking back at M'gann the boy let out another roar as he jumped back into the air with his hands held out intending on tackling her down.

But he never got a chance, just as M'gann leap out of the way someone had stopped the young man from advancing on her by landing right where she was once sitting. Like a flash of lighting another humanoid appeared out of nowhere stopping the dark haired boy in his tracks via a well-placed head butt.

The new comer was different from the first, he was covered in a golden light that radiated from his jacket, hair, and open toed boots. He had on some sort of black body suit that covered his whole body up to his knuckles, neck, and feet.

The boy who M'gann thought might hold some sort of connection to the last son of Krypton back peddled as he gripped his forehead with both hands.

The glowing boy did the same only making his cries more vocal. "Son of a bitch, that fucking hurt!" he screamed as he glided over towards M'gann while facing her attacker. The young Martian panned her head back and forth between the two boys in confusion.

With the dark haired one she saw him stumble while rubbing his forehead as he grunted and screamed out incoherently with pain. With the golden one she saw that after rocking his head he seemed to have shaken off the pain. "Ah hey green girl!"

M'gann turned towards her golden protector as he had addressed her. "Did that jerk leave a mark on my head band?" he used his thumb to point towards the metal plant that was secured on his head by a cloth wrapped around his forehead that fluttered in the wind. Also see him up closer the daughter of mars saw that the golden boy had cross shaped pulps with yellow orange iris and three black rectangles running down each of his cheeks.

"No…" she said slowly not taking her eyes off his headband that had a symbol of a spiral carved into it. "It doesn't seem to have sustained damage."

The golden boy dropped his frown and picked up a smile as he closed his eyes and laughed. "That's a relief."

"Raaaa!"

M'gann gasped as she saw that the dark haired boy had shaken off his injury as well as he tried to tackle the golden boy down. "Look out!" the Martian warned as she held out her hands and created a psychic barrier that pushed the dark haired boy back to the ground.

The golden boy didn't look towards his would be attacker but at M'gann "What was that?" he asked as he placed the space between his right thumb and index finder under his chin in inquire. "Some sort of gravity attack?"

"No it was telekinesis." M'gann didn't need her telepathy to know that answer flew over the golden boy's head; his blank stare said it all. "I mean I created an invisible force with my mind and used it to tackle that other boy…..oh no he's coming back!" the red haired girl pointed at the angry boy as he let out another outcry and charged at them again.

"I got it." The gold boy said calmly as he manifested a giant glowing clawed arm that expanded out of his glowing jacket and caught the angry boy around the waist. The angry young man tried to use his own strength to pry the giant hand open but before he could the giant arm flung the angry boy out of its grip and threw him into the distance.

"What was that guy's problem?" the golden boy asked as the giant arm shrunk and slung back into his coat. "It was like he was made out of anger and malice."

"I…I don't know." M'gann said as she marveled at the golden boys counter attack. "Are you one of Earth's heroes? Are you a member of my uncle J'onn's Justice League?"

"Uh no, I don't know anybody named J'onn and I'm not in any league. I'm not exactly from around here."

"And by here do you mean this planet?" M'gann asked knowing that if it looked human and had powers chances were it wasn't necessarily human.

The glowing boy looked a bit surprised as he touched his feet to the ground and scooped up a handful of sand. He let the grains trickled down his fist one by one. "I think so the natural energies in this world are like nothing like the ones back home." As he let all the sand fall out of his hand he wiped the rest off on his pants and said. "If you asked me a day ago if other worlds or aliens existed I would have said you'd been reading too many comic books."

"I kind of know what that's like I'm not from this planet ether." M'gann said not wanting to alarm the other alien in case they ran into any human's and he questioned why they didn't look like her. "I'm from the planet Mars."

"Is it like this place?" the golden boy as he looked out into the desert landscape that stretched out for miles on end.

"Not exactly you see the landscape of my entire planet is a harsh wasteland we Martians live in caves that rest under the surface." M'gann explained as she too looked at the desert in envy.

"So you're like a mole person or something?"

M'gann immediately narrowed her eyes and placed her hands at her hips "I'm not a _mole person_." She said sternly. "I'm a Martian!"

The golden boy smiled nervously back at her and scratched the back of his head. "S..sorry sometimes I kind of say things without thinking I didn't mean to call you that."

M'gann giggled and relaxed a bit. "It's all right you know I can show you for yourself."

"Show me what?" the boy asked as he screeched his left cheek.

"My home, oh this is so existing I don't think I've ever used my telepathy on a non-Martian before."

"Wait your what?" before even waiting for a proper response in her excitement M'gann placed her finger tips on the sides of her head as her eyes started to glow in a blue green shade.

"What….are…" the golden boy placed his hands on his head when he felt M'gaan's psychic touch trying to leak inside of his head. "This…..feels…..like…..Genjutsu!" the boy clapped his hands together and yelled out "Kai!"

The boy released the energy in his body to ripple causing M'gann's telepathic waves to bounce back at her. The Martian unexpecting the feedback fell backwards as she heard her own psychic eco come back to here.

"What did you just do to…." M'gann looked at her hands and started to panic as they began to transform.

Her once lime green skin tone started to turn pale white as her fingers went from four and a thumb to two long clawed digits. Curling up into a ball she tried her hardest to stop her transformation but sensed she couldn't as she felt her abdomen begin to narrow, as membranes began to connect under her upper arm, and thick protective skin harden on her lower ones. Feeling her teeth and gums exposed tasting the dry air she cried knowing her true form had been exposed the form she never wanted anyone outside of Mars to see.

Any second now that boy would ridicule her. He'd sneer look away in disgust or even attack her this was a nightmare her worst fears come to light.

M'gann always wanted to come to earth but to be something she couldn't back on Mars, she wanted to be a hero she wanted to be looked at in awe and wonder not it…..

"Oh crap I'm sorry!"

…..wait what?

Lifting her head she saw that the glowing boy wasn't scared, angry or disgusted he looked embarrassed.

He was facing away from her but with his hand covering the side of his face to possibly bloke his vison. M'gann recognized this pose after watching Earth television broadcasts. She knew this was the stance when another character walked in on someone naked.

"I didn't mean for you to transform. I panicked and defended myself because I thought you were trapping me in an illusion or something. I didn't know you were a mind walker."

Slowly getting off the ground M'gann wrapped her hands around her chest as she slowly approached the boy. "You're…you're not afraid of me?"

The boy looked confused as he slowly lowered his hand and looked back at M'gann. "Why would I be afraid of you?"

"Because….I look like this!" she stretched out her arms to express her current state.

The boy looked at every inch of her his face turning a bit red as he looked away again as he still looked embarrassed. "My whole life people looked at me with anger and fear because I was different in the inside. I know it's not the same but I'd be just like those jerks who judged me before they got to know the real me if I looked at you any different."

"You don't think I look like a monster?"

The boy looked M'gann straight in the eyes his face holding a solemn expression. "I've seen and fought real monsters; a nice girl like you doesn't even come close to one." He broke out of the seriousness as he looked nervous again. "Ah you are a girl right?"

M'gann couldn't help but giggle again which in turn made her ah radical appearance more comical then it was. "What can't you tell?".

"Oh well it's just maybe you should put some clothes back on." He said looking away. "You're kind of naked."

M'gann immediately covered herself again and let out a small telepathic epp as she felt the power to shape shift return to her as she morphed to her green humanoid form complete with a black body suit and blue cape with cowl.

"So before you thought I was trying to place an illusion on you?"

Looking back at her the boy said. "Hey again sorry about that it's just before you gave out the same vibe like someone who was about to use a Genjutsu attack on me would I used a counter attack that should have just washed it out. I guess on you it bounced back and shorted out your transformation technique."

"I suppose it did." M'gann looked a bit confused. "You don't seem all that surprised at my abilities have you seen something like them before?"

"Yeah" the boy shrugged. "Back on my world we can transform too like Granny Tsunade she doesn't like looking like an old woman so she uses a transformation to make herself look a lot younger."

Whatever fears and turmoil M'gann had moments ago were replaced with excitement as her eyes lit up. "Are you saying that you're a shapeshifter too?"

The boy smiled as he placed his hands into a hand sign. In a puff of smoke the boy dissapeared and in his place was an exact duplicate of M'gann. "So how do I look?" he said giving a small twirl to show everything had changed.

"That's amazing!" the Martian said in delight. "Did you change all the way down to the genetic level or is it some sort of illusion that looks like me?"

M'gann's double stopped twirling as he scratched the top of his head while looking up in the sky. "Well it's not like I copied your blood and guts. So yeah it's like I used my chakra to form a shell around myself that looks like you." with a simple poof the boy turned back into himself. "It's called the Transformation Jutsu."

"That's still cool who knew that on my first trip to Earth I'd meet another alien with an ability similar to mine."

The boy scrunched his face a little and tilted his head to the side. "It's not an ability it's more like a technique." He paused as it looked like something clicked in his mind. "Earth, is that the name of this planet?" he asked.

"Yes but the funny thing is…" M'gann paused as she felt her head ache a little. "I have no idea how I came here."

"That's kind of like what happened to me." The boy said as he nodded along. "I was in another dimension about to seal away a deadly and powerful criminal from my home word when whoosh all of a sudden I found my self standing in some sort of bug temple not too far from here."

M'gann massaged her temples a bit and then pinched the bridge of her nose. "I don't think that was how I got here at least I don't think so I just woke up on that ridge before I tripped down her and ran into that…angry earthling."

"Well maybe if we look around we might find something that'll jog your memory and you can help me look for that creep Zetsu while we're at it."

"Zetsu?" M'gann asked.

"Yeah that's the name of the criminal I was talking about I was holding onto him when I whooshed here I think he might be some were close. I can't really sense him for some reason but maybe your mind powers can."

M'gann thought for a second before she levitated herself into the air. "Well if he's as dangerous as you say then yes of course I'll help."

The boy looked up and smiled as he to floated up towards her. "Great I didn't introduce myself before. My name is Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki." Instead of a hand shake the glowing boy made a fist and held it out towards M'gann.

Having seen this sort of greeting before from her time watching Earth T.V. shows she held out her fist as well and connected it with Naruto's "It's nice to meet you Naruto I am M'gann M'orzz."

* * *

On the top of a way word cliff a young man a million miles away from home looked down at the barren valley below. Wearing his trademark orange and black jacket that was ripped open over a chain mail under shirt Naruto Uzumaki squinted his eyes at a small little cabin that sat in the heart of the valley.

Closing his eyes he tried to hold still expanding his ability to gather the strange planet's natural energies in order to increase his own powers. "I can't sense anything." he said to himself opening his eyes. "Ether nobody's home or there are people in there and they don't have any charka…because they're probably aliens."

Taking a couple steps back Naruto ran forward and jumped off the edge of the bluff and aimed his landing on the top of the small shake.

Docking on top of the structure without creating an impact or so much as a shift in vibrations thanks to the chakra pumping thought his feet creating a bumper Naruto crouched down in front of a hole on the roof and looked through it.

He saw two occupants in the room a boy and a girl around his age. The girl wore mask that covered her face except for her mouth and nose and had long blond hair that she tied in a ponytail She was wearing a selfless top that didn't cover her midriff that bore the symbol of an arrow on her chest. She also stylized a pair of combat pants and boots all syncing in harmony with the rest of her outfit in the same color, a dark forest green.

But because the boy was standing right under Naruto he couldn't really see his face but could make out that the boy had spiky red hair that stuck out of a black body suit that covered his whole body except for the top of his head.

But while Naruto was looking down at the boy in black he didn't see a projectile heading right up to him with intent of striking him in the throat. But while his eyes were busy Naruto's instincts were paying full attention allowing him to catch the flying object before it slit his neck.

Looking in his hand he saw that he caught an arrow, a strange arrow that didn't have an arrow head but some sort of black cylinder attached to it.

"Who are you!" the girl demanded at the ninja as she had another arrow pulled back on a bow that matched with her outfit.

The red headed boy spun around and looked up at Naruto showing that his outfit didn't cover his eyes and mouth like the girls, he also had a red lightning bolt symbol on his chest and a pair of red goggles resting on his forehead. "Wow you really do know how to use that thing." The boy said to the girl.

"Hey I asked you a question, whiskers!" the girl with a serious look on her face shouted pulling her bowstring even further back. "Or do you want me to repeat myself."

Naruto just looked back and forth between the two dwellers in the shack as he leaded his head letting out a sigh. "Ah man I was kind of hoping you'd look more interesting but you guys look completely normal."

That statement just made the archer more confused than angry as she lowered her bow. "Excuse me?"

"Come you guys are aliens you should look weirder, hell Grandpa Six Paths had horns and purple skin and he was only half alien!"

The girl shook her head in disbelief and turned towards the red haired boy. "Do you have any idea what he's talking about?"

The red head thought for a second before his eyes widened in realization. "Are….are you an alien?" he asked Naruto.

"I guess." The ninja shrugged. "Well to the people of this world I am."

"Cool." The boy looked back at the girl. "He's just like Superman or J'onn J'onzz."

The girl looked back at the boy skeptically. "Not necessary." She looked back at Naruto and nodded at him "What planet are you from?" the girl asked.

"…..I don't know." Naruto said lowly and slung his head.

"You don't know?" the red haired boy asked with his arms crossed.

"Yeah I don't know ok." Naruto raised his head and scratched the side of his cheek with the archer girl's arrow. "I never really paid attention in geography class, or math class, or in a lot of other classes. So I never got around learning that much about the countries next to mine let alone if my people even named our world."

The girl looked a little bit guilty at making the shinobi remember his less then stellar academic record only to realize she was getting side tracked from her first question. Re-aiming her bow at Naruto she shouted. "Don't try and distract me who are you, alien boy!"

Naruto twirled the arrow in his hands and said. "You know if you want to know who someone is you should introduce yourself first."

The girl just narrowed her eyes but the red haired boy tried to interject by gently lowering her bow. "Hey let's try to keep it civil here. Ok introductions I'm Kid Flash and this isssssss." He leaned forward towards the girl while gently nudging her lightly with his elbow.

The girl actually smiled and laughed at the red head as she lowered her weapon. "Call me Artemis."

"Artemis huh that's cool goes with the whole archer theme you got going on. I kind of had my money on your name being Arrowette." Kid Flash said with a grin.

Artemis just smiled and poked him lightly in the shoulder. "Well I guess you just lost a bet then, hero boy." She then looked back at Naruto and nodded towards him. "And you are?"

Naruto didn't answer as his face puffed up as he tried to laugh out loud.

Artemis blushed lightly as she lightly moved Kid Flash away from herself and took a step forward. "What are you grinning about?"

Naruto tried to calm himself down by letting out a few giggles. "Artemis and Kid Flash" he snickered while pointing at each person. "You guys might look normal but you have weird names!"

"Oh yeah then what's your name then if it's soooo normal." Artemis asked half sarcastically.

"I'm Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki."

Kid Flash leaned back over to Artemis and whispered in her ear. "And he thinks our names are weird. What kind of name is Nar-u-to?"

Artemis looked at Kid Flash and replied. "It's Japanese I think Naruto is a kind of cured fish paste or something."

Kid Flash took a step back and stroked his chin a little bit. "An alien with a Japanese name, that's not the most outrageous thing I've heard I mean it's a big universe statistical it's possible that some galactic cultures would be close to or the same as others." And then like a light bulb went off in his head the red head smiled slyly as he looked back up towards said alien. "Wait so you were named after a fish paste."

Naruto didn't seem bothered or miffed at Kid's remark he just shrugged. "Technically my parents named me after character in a book but the author was eating a bowl of ramen when he came up with the name. But whatever if I'm going to be named after a food at least it's a tasty one. I think the universe would really be out to get me if it named me Sprouts." The ninja ended his statement by sticking his tongue out and making a gagging sound.

That actually got Artemis to laugh lightly again as she softened up. "What about Turnip?"

Kid Flash and Naruto laughed louder than Artemis as Kid suggested one. "Wait, wait how about...do you hear that!?"

The laugher died down as Naruto started looking around hearing a whistling noise coming from somewhere in the sky. Shielding is eyes the ninja saw some sort of barrel shaped projectile heading straight for him and the two aliens still inside the shanty.

Thinking on his feet Naruto channeled his chakra into the arrow still in his hand and applied it with some wind flavor. Aiming the arrow like a spear Naruto threw the weapon as hard as he could as it pierced the sky and intercepted the projectile.

Unfortunately when the second the arrow collided with the unknown projectile it created an explosion that took Naruto by surprise as the backdraft blew him off the roof.

After looking up from the hole in the roof to see what happened Kid Flash quickly grabbed Artemis by the arm and ran out of the shack to get better cover in case of a repeat attack.

* * *

Sometimes the world felt like it was standing still at least through the eyes of a speedster it did. To Kid Flash this was no exception.

Since the day he recreated the experiment that gave the Flash is powers Kid started to see the world in a standstill and used it to his advantage.

Like right now for instance. Kid Flash was able to grab Artemis by the hand as he made his way through the curtain door of the cabin all in the span of half a second, once outside he was already formulating a plan.

Step one save Naruto the Alien before he fell off the roof, step two get Artemis, himself and Naruto to a safe distance from whatever shoot that missile and finally step three come up with a strategy to stop whatever it was shooting at them, while figuring out why the heck he was in the middle of no were in the first place all in the span of ten seconds.

Yeah it really pays being the fastest…the second fastest wait he forgot about Jay ok third fas…no wait there was that charity race Uncle Barry and Superman had a few years ago…ok fourth yes fourth it paid to be the fourth fastest man alive!

At least that's what was supposed to be true once Kid Flash was outside the world stopped as he moved like he was in slow motion. Turning his head in hopes to catch or intersect Naruto in order to save the alien from a nasty fall he saw that Naruto was already on the ground running towards him at the same speed!

No faster as Naruto got closer Kid Flash saw a golden aura blanket the orange clad space man as he grabbed and lifted Kid up in the air and placed him on his shoulders in a fireman's carry. The speedster was helpless in his demand to be put down as he realized his words must be traveling slower to Naruto as he watched Naruto place his arm around Artemis' waist and pull her in close.

Naruto then jumped into the air as the aura around him died and the world started to speed up again as both Naruto and Kid slowed down enough for it to catch up, just in time too as another missile was shot at their coordinate's causing an explosion of the shanty as they were in midair.

Naruto landed on top of a ridge as he lifted Kid off his shoulders with one arm while gently releasing Artemis with his other.

Kid Flash didn't like the look of things not from whatever it was that tried to kill them but more on the way Artemis was looking back at Naruto with wonder in her eyes.

"What happened to your eyes?" Artemis asked Naruto. "Your pupils changed shape and your iris are a different color!"

When Naruto turned his head to look down the cliff Kid Flash saw that the alien's once blue eyes and circle shaped pupils changed into a pair of golden colored eyes with plus sign shaped pupils if anything he looked more like an extraterrestrial then before.

"It's nothing." Naruto said waving Artemis off as he didn't stop looking down. "I'm just getting serious, but can you two tell me what those things are."

Kid Flash looked down the cliff to see a military Humvee with a mounted machine gun rolling it's way over the cabin they were just in followed by two tanks all looking like some sort of malevolent convoy.

Trying to get the element of surprise Artemis pulled out an arrow and aimed her bow at the Humvee, only to get stopped by Kid. "Sorry Beautiful but they got bigger arrows all you'd be doing is giving away our position."

"Hey, what are those things?" Naruto asked again while still wanting to know what he was facing.

"There're called tanks vehicle designed not only to carry soldiers but also equipped with weapons that can do serous damage to us fragile speedsters." He added the last part in the get a read on how Naruto would react not knowing if the aliens speed was enhanced or standard in his species.

Instead of looking worried or confused Naruto just looked a bit disappointed. "So they're people in those things huh I guess I'll just do this the hard way."

"Do what the ha…" before Kid could finish asking his question he saw that Naruto had clapped his hands together engulfing himself in a golden light. A second latter it died down to revel that Naruto was wearing a completely different outfit, a black body suit with a golden glowing jacket and pair of shoes and headband to go with it.

Holding out his hands the sleeves of Naruto's jacket shot out and grew transforming into a pair of giant clawed hands that starched out down below until the colossal hand paws grabbed one of the tanks in the convoy trying to break it apart like a candy bar.

Kid Flash lowered the red googles he wore on his forehead and placed them over his eyes as he zoomed in seeing the soldiers escaping the tank just as the machine was completely ripped apart and set on fire.

"Keep smashing those tanks glow worm I'll take care of the soldiers!" Kid Flash yelled as he kicked it into high gear and ran down the side of the cliff.

Once he touched down back in the valley Kid ran around the broken tank knocking out every solider that ran away from the wreckage.

Just as he punched the last straggler stuck on one of the ragged pieces of scrap he saw the other tank aiming its cannon right at him. Before he could perform any advance evasive maneuvers he saw one of Naruto's giant glowing hands making a fist and squishing the tank before it could even fire a shell. Not letting up once Naruto lifted the hand Kid ran under the squashed vessel and took out ever solider that tried to escape through the tap door hatch.

Once he got clear he saw the last remaining member of the convoy, the Humvee driving away from him and the valley as it was probably heading back to home base or something. Just as Kid was about to intersect it the giant truck was struck by an explosion making it flip in the air and land on the roof.

Turning back to where Naruto and Artemis were Kid Flash zoomed his googles in to see that the lovely archer had just fired an arrow at the Humvee while Naruto was standing right behind her with his real arms around Artemis' as they were gazing deeply into each other's eyes…..again.

Three seconds later Kid was back on top of the ledge standing right next to the two blonds.

"Hey it's nice to see you two getting along." Kid said sarcastically running right between them, breaking their close contact from each another. But even that didn't really stop Naruto and Artemis from smiling at one another.

"He's not so bad once you get use to him." Artemis replied as she folded her bow and equipped back onto her quiver.

"And she's really good with that bow." Naruto said back. "She just needed a little more fire power."

"I have a feeling you have all the fire power I'll ever need." Artemis winked.

Kid said nothing he just placed his googles back on top of his head as he ran behind Artemis and picked her up carrying the archer in his arms.

"What are you….." before Artemis could voice her complaints Kid cut her off vocally.

"We have to keep moving there might be more tanks out there and you can't keep up with us on foot." Before waiting for a reply Kid took off in the opposite direction that the tanks came from was he ran alongside the cliffs until they slowly dipped down and touched back at normal elevation.

Not to his surprise Naruto managed to catch up with them as he ran alongside Kid Flash and Artemis.

"Good thinking Kid Flash." Naruto yelled over the sound of their speeds. "Hey now that we got a minute have any of you seen a black blobby guy with yellow eyes and really sharp teeth any were around here?"

* * *

Sailing over the desert landscape M'gann and Naruto flew together at a proportional pace. M'gann with her telepathy was levitating in the air like a kite in the wind. Naruto still donning his glowing coat was surfing on top of a flat black disk that was perfect in circumference.

"Damn it I still can't sense him." Naruto swore while he was multitasking by observing the area with his eyes and trying to get a reading on Zetsu's chakra. "He's the only other thing on this plant that uses charka besides me this shouldn't be that hard unless…." Naruto panned over towards M'gann in hopes that his new friend would egg him on to continue.

But alas the semi amnesiac girl was letting her head sail a little too high among the clouds so to speak as she was more focused at marveling the sights rather then helping Naruto find his enemy telepathically.

"Ahhhhh M'gann?"

The Martian native expression turned from excitement to embarrassment as she saw the inquisitive look Naruto was giving her. "Oh I'm sorry I was just…..Well I still can't believe I'm on Earth!" she shouted enthusiastically.

"I wanted to come here for so long….." she paused momentary while looking down as they passed a few dried out trees. "Even if it's not exactly like the T.V. signals that I've seen from my home world."

"Really what kind of shows do they have here…..wait a second we're getting off track." Naruto stopped the black disk he was riding on in midair. M'gann saw that he stopped and flew over towards him. "I know how I ended up here someone or something ether used a Teleportation Justu or a Summoning Array to bring me to this world but we should find out how you got here."

M'gann nodded as she pointed over were a few barren trees were clinging to live in the harsh environment. The two of them flew over towards the trees as M'gann entering a lotus meditation position while still levitating.

"I'm going to concentrate to reconnect my memories." The Martian closed her eyes as she muttered out loud. "Concentrate….remember." she suddenly opened her eyes revealing them to be glowing in white light.

"Wow I wonder if that happens to me when I go into Sage Mode?" Naruto said out loud as he sat down on his black disk and patiently waited for his new companion to regain her lost memories.

After about a minute Naruto's patience ran dry as he could sit still any longer. So he leaned forward and tried to get M'gann's attention. "Hey are you fixed get, M'gaan?" the shinobi waved his hands in front of the meditating young woman. Still Unresponsive to his whining Naruto shifted his feet so he was squatting down on the black disk as he tilted the flying object to get in closer towards M'gann.

Naruto's face was only an inch apart from the Martians as he took the time to examine the girl up close noticing the freckles on her cheeks, the controlled breath going in and out from her nostrils, how soft her lips looked. Hastily Naruto used the hand he was waving in front of M'gann eyes and reluctantly tried to keep himself from caressing her face…because that would be creepy, really creepy.

"I remember know!" M'gann cried out in joy catching Naruto by surprise and causing him to fall off his disk and on the ground. "I'm on a team!" she continued to gush out not really noticing why Naruto was on the ground but floated over to him and help the ninja on his feet.

Taking his hand to get him back up her hand snaked up Naruto's arm as she tighten her grip on Naruto. "I have friends and that Earthling who attacked us earlier that was Superboy who might be…." She trailed off as the ninja noticed that the green girl's cheeks blushed a little as she realized what she was saying was out loud. "I need to find him…I mean them!"

M'gann suddenly let go of Naruto's arm as she started to look guilty. "But you also need my help finding this Zetsu criminal."

"That's not your responsibility M'gann, Zetsu's my problem." Placing his hand on her shoulder he looked her in the eye and said. "I get how important finding your friends is so you go search for them. If anything you should warn them about Zetsu he can bend his body to cover a person and control them. So you should avoid touching him and stick to long range attacks or mind techniques."

M'gann bowed slightly in gratitude. "Thank you Naruto I will but see the thing is my teammates…. I haven't really." M'gann looked worried as she nervously looked over to the side. "They don't know about me, what I really look like…"

"…..And in case I run into any of them you don't want me to mention it."

M'gann held her hands together and pleaded. "Please" she whispered lowly.

Naruto silently held out his hand and formed it into a fist like he did when he introduced himself. "M'gann two things you should know about me is that I don't run away from anything and I never go back on my word. I promise I won't tell anyone your secret."

The resolve in Naruto's eyes plus the empathic aura of confidence and sincerity radiating off of him convinced M'gann of his resolve. "Thank you, Naruto." And just like before M'gann bumped her fist again.

"No problem, but if you run into your boyfriend first tell him the next time he goes all crazy like he did last time I'm kicking his ass all the way to the this planet's moon…..if this planet has a moon."

"S…superboy isn't my boyfriend!" M'gann yelled defensively.

"Oh" Naruto put on an obnoxious smile "Then why are you blushing." He said in an almost singalong voice.

M'gann said nothing as she placed her hood over her head in embarrassment and started to fly into sky.

Naruto continued to chuckle before he put his serious face back on. "I hope M'gann and her friends don't run into Zetsu before I do." The shinobi got back up and pressed on his truth seeking ball that was still shaped like a disk as he continued to comb the desert solo.

* * *

On another part of the dessert Naruto, Kid Flash, and Artemis were racing across the land trying to get a bit of distance away from the remains of the convoy that attacked them from before.

Kid Flash who was still carrying Artemis in his arms slowed down and set his passenger down. Naruto stopped as well letting the speedster catch his breath.

"Sorry, I'm running on empty." Kid apologized while he had his hands on his knees. Getting up he unlocked a storage unit on his wrist only to find it empty. "I must have been out here for at least twenty four hours otherwise my cupboard wouldn't be empty.

Looking at his hands Naruto debated on rather or not to try and transfer his charka over to the red head. But without a chakra network to transfer to the shinobi thought it be safer if he didn't at least until he understood his new alien friends better. "I know how you feel before I got transported to your planet I spent the last day and a half fighting in a war."

Both Artemis and Kid's eyes widened at that revelation. "Wow seriously?" Artemis asked.

"Yeah." Naruto nodded his face void of humor. "Truth be told if I didn't die and got brought back to life a couple of hours ago I wouldn't have gotten a second wind or even my new power up." He said looking down at his Six Path Mode.

Both Earthlings stared blankly at Naruto before staring blankly at each other until they both looked back to Naruto. "You died!" they both screamed in unison.

"Yeah, but I got over it." Naruto immediately perked his head up as he looked up and gasped. "Look out!" extending his arms the ninja created two chakra arms that grabbed Kid Flash on the left and Artemis on the right and pushed them away as a falling object landed on top of Naruto.

Artemis rolled to the ground and saw that once the dust cleared that the orange alien was holding up the fallen object by the boots, because the projectile was actually a teenage boy, a shirtless teenage boy with muscles.

The archer shock her head just in time to see Naruto throw the boy a ways from himself.

"Who is that?" Kid Flash asked as he zipped over to Artemis checking to see if she was all right.

"I don't know but he looks pissed off at Naruto for some reason."

It was at that moment the shirtless teenager who was growling at Naruto charged forward intending to take him out. Not backing down Naruto charged forward as well as the two opponents caught each other in a standstill with their hands interlocking with one another, using their proportionate strengths to overpower the other.

"Dude what did you do to get tall dark and snarling to get so angry with you?" Kid asked cupping his hands together to yell over towards the confronted ninja.

"I didn't do anything!" Naruto yelled while finding his opponent to be matching his chakra enhanced strength. "Maybe he just doesn't like aliens!"

Artemis nodded Kid to get his attention. "Come on Mr. Good guy we have to help him."

Kid Flash nodded as he ran over towards the dueling juggernauts and started to assault the shirtless monster with a series of rapid punches to his back and ribs. After a few seconds which amounted to at least a hundred punches Kid Flash immediately stopped and started shaking his hands like a cat trying to shake off water.

"Man, that stings!" Naruto's opponent broke his glaring contest with the ninja and started to give Kid the stink eye when he paned his head over towards the fly buzzing behind him. "Ahhhhh take that." Kid said weakly.

"Hey handsome!" a voice called out getting all three boys to look over towards the left to see Artemis aiming an arrow right at the shirtless wonder. "Say cheese!" the emerald girl let the arrow sore in the wind letting it collide right into the angry half naked teen's face. The arrow exploded when it made contact as it had been a smoke screen projectile.

Kid pivoted back not wanting to get covered in the dust only able to make out the sounds of grunting and psychical forced blows through the smoke.

A few seconds later the dust settled showing that Naruto had managed to end the stalemate somehow by placing his opponent in a headlock.

"Quick Naruto give him a wet willie!" Kid suggested getting a _you got to be kidding me_ look from Artemis.

"What's a wet willie?" Naruto asked while he struggled to keep his grip on his opponent.

"It's were you lick your pinky finger and stick it in his ear." Artemis explained while rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"That's gross I'm not sticking my fingers in his dirty ear!" Looking down on the dark haired boy Naruto smiled wickedly. "Besides I have a better Idea."

Naruto quickly let go of the arm on the outer hold of the shirtless boy's head and raised it to the sky while he called out his attack. "Sage Art!" a glowing blue sphere materialized in the palm of his hand before it started to have black tribal looking marks speared all over the orb.

"Magnet Release Rasengan!" Naruto rammed his attack on top of the dark haired boys head. But before his Justu was completed the shirtless wonder managed to shift his stance lifting Naruto up in the air right as he jumped into the sky with Naruto still holding his head.

Naruto broke away his hold and landed back on the ground right next to Kid Flash and Artemis. All three of them watched the wild boy yell out in anguish as he fell back down to the ground just as the same tribal marks from Naruto's attack spread over the left side of his face, chest, and arm making the last appendage just hang with no force behind it like it was asleep.

"What did you do to him?" Kid asked marveling at the fact that their attacker seemed to still be coming at them.

"I hit him with a sealing Justu. He shook me off before I could complete it but it'll at least slow him down." Naruto explained.

"Wait Jutsu like Ninjustsu?" Artemis asked with a raised eye brow.

"Oh you know about Ninjustsu then I guess this part won't be hard to explain I'm a ninja."

"Ok stop time out." Kid held out his hands like a T as he walked in front of Naruto. "Are you telling me that you're an alien ninja with superpowers?"

Naruto didn't really know what to say so he just shrugged. "Yeah but I don't really have powers their techniques."

"….That's pretty cool." Artemis stated breaking the silence just as an artillery shell landed right next to the three heroes and exploded.

Naruto managed to manifest a giant fox head made of the same glowing light as his jacket that protected himself, Artemis, and Kid Flash from the blast. But their half-naked attacker ended up getting the worst of the blast as he screamed out in pain.

Looking behind them the trio saw another onslaught of tanks slowly approaching them in the distance.

"I got an idea!" Naruto dissolved the fox head and created a long clawed hand that shot of his arm and wrapped it's self around the dark haired young man. Getting a good grip he then threw the boy over his head and over to where the tanks were.

Naruto watched on as his opponent got right up and started focusing all of his attention on the tanks ripping the barrels off of one getting shot at by the other and flying clear across the sky only to get back up super leap and attack the other.

"Amazing even with one arm basically tied around his back that guy's unstoppable." Naruto was impressed at the boy and his ferocity.

"Yeah but who's side is he on?" Artemis asked watching the boy treating the hostile solider with no remorse as he started throwing around the ordinary pilots of the tanks.

"I don't know but do you want to stick around and find out?" Kid asked his face showing that he wanted to high tail it out of the hostile area.

"I kind of do." That stamen alone earned him another series of look of bewilderment form both Artemis and Kid Flash. "What? I want to fight him for real to see who's stronger!"

"Ok let's put it to a vote." Kid said sounding atheistically sarcastic. "Who wants to stay and watch round two of Naruto and the crazy half naked guy wrestler each other?"

Surprisingly Artemis was the first one to raise her hand to that proposal getting a shocked reaction from the red head speedster. "All I heard was wresting and half naked."

Naruto suddenly scrunched up his face in disgust when he got what Artemis was getting at. "On second thought let's get out of here."

Not being told twice Kid Flash quickly grabbed Artemis and held her in his arms before talking off in a random direction following the same speed Naruto followed in pursuit.

As Naruto and Kid ran together down a dune, the speedster inadvertently tripped causing him and Artemis to tumble. Only after one roll on the ground they were both immediately caught by two giant glowing beast hands curtesy of Naruto who flashed them a smile and a thumb's up.

Once Naruto ran down the dune all three teens looked up just as two flying objects passed over them. "What are those things birds?" Naruto asked as he placed his real hand over his forehead to clear his vision.

"They look like drones!" Kid alerted as the two planes doubled backed and locked their sights on the trio.

"What's a dro…." But Naruto didn't get a chance to finish asking as the unmanned air crafts unleashed a rain of bullets upon the land.

Naruto jumped into the air avoiding the rain carrying his two new companions out of harm's way as well. Before plummeting back down to the ground the ninja channeled chakra to his legs creating two giant beast legs that reached all the way down to the earth bellow.

Standing on top of Naruto's open pawed glowing arm Artemis loaded an arrow and aimed for one of the aircrafts just they started to double back only to faint the last second making her miss her mark.

"Did you two just hear a girl talking in your heads?" Artemis asked panicking as she looked like was just possessed by a ghost.

"No but for the past few hours I've been hearing this faint whispering in my head every time I gather the natural energy on this planet. Like someone's trying to send me a message in my mind." Naruto admitted not talking his eyes off the drones. "It keeps saying over and over again _seek the hand that pushes the dark back_. Does that help?"

"Dude…" Kid sighed "You keep getting weirder and weirder every time you say or do anything."

Naruto scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously. "Yeah I actually get that a lot back in my world."

The sounds of an explosion got the ninja the archer and the speedster to look over to see that the two previous drones had flown into each other destroying both.

Naruto released his chakra legs down and slowly set Artemis and Kid to the ground as a strange girl with green skin, red hair wearing a black bodysuit with a blue cape and cowl descended towards them from the sky.

"Naruto!" M'gann called out as she touched the ground. "What are you doing here I thought you went off in the opposite direction."

"Wait I thought you didn't know who J'onn was?" Wally folded his arms as he started to grow a little suspicious. "By the way the new look don't really scream Manhunter."

"I don't understand Naruto I saw you just an hour ago how could you already forget me." M'gann began to wonder if whatever robbed her of her memories affect her fellow extraterrestrial friend.

"That can't be he's been with us for at least the past hour." Artemis stated to look at the new green girl cautiously.

"I guess you must have run into the real Naruto or another shadow clone."

"Shadow clone?" M'gann asked tilting her head in confusion.

"Yeah see when I got teleported or summoned to this world the real Naruto made copies of himself to roam the desert to see where we were while he took a look around the bug temple he landed in."

"Bug temple, what bug temple?" Kid Flash asked.

"It was a temple…and it had pictures of bugs decorated around it I don't think there's much else I can say to explain it. The real Naruto thought there might have been a sealing array somewhere in the cave."

Artemis threw her two cents in "I thought you said it was a temple."

"It was a temple inside of a cave that was decorated with bug pictures and carvings. But yeah whatever I still don't know who the green girl is." The shadow clone pointed directly at said emerald lady.

"I'm M'gann, M'gann M'orzz. J'onn J'onzz is my uncle and I know who the two of you are as well." She first pointed over towards Kid Flash. "You're Kid Flash, Wally." She then pointed over towards the archer. "And you're Artemis."

"Wait a minute Martian Manhunter is your uncle?" Kid asked still wrapping his head around everything. "Is that how you name."

Artemis smirked a little. "Your name's really Wally?" That caused the speedster to moan a little in disappointment at his real identity being reviled so easily.

But Naruto had on a sly smile as well "You shouldn't make fun of other people's names, Arty."

Artemis didn't lose the smirk on her face. "I'm sorry did you say something fish paste."

Naruto shrugged. "At least I'm delicious."

"Well you'll have to give me a taste to see for myself." The archer said almost sultry.

"It's ok were teammates….." M'gann began explaining to Wally momentarily pausing to give Naruto and Artemis a weird look having no idea what they were talking about. "…friends. I made you cookies." M'gann explained excitingly.

"Oh so you know her too?" Artemis asked Wally but not in the jealous your wife runs into a girl who you use to date but you just say it was just one dinner and it didn't mean anything way , but more of her stating a fact.

Kid Flash on the other hand was disappointed at the way Artemis asked if he knew M'gann so in a passive aggrieve solution he tried to make the archer jealous.

In a blink of an eye he was behind M'gann and had his arm around her shoulder. "Yeah I know her she makes me cookies all the time, soft moist delicious cookies that melt in your mouth the second you take a bite right out of it."

"Cookies aren't ice cream they don't melt in your mouth." Naruto said as he turned his head around towards Artemis. "Do homemade cookies melt?"

"I'm the wrong person to ask." Artemis deflected. "I wasn't really raised in a home that was into baking."

"You're lucky I wasn't raised in any kind of home." Naruto smiled back sadly which Artemis didn't miss.

M'gann sighed out loud as she politely shifted Wally's arm off her shoulders. "You both lost your memories too, well most of them." Kid's weird flirting was something that hadn't changed even if it was for a different reason.

Looking behind her the Martian could see a few tanks following a trail of black smoke. She was about to ask her fellow amnesiac friends to follower her only to hear Artemis yell out. "What do you mean you're leaving?!"

Turning around M'gann saw that Naruto had been in the middle of walking away while probably saying some sort of goodbye to Artemis.

"Wait a second Naruto!" M'gann flew past Kid Flash and then Artemis in order to land in front of the ninja. "Where are you going?"

"I mostly just hung around those two because of their memory loss." Naruto used his thumb to point behind himself over towards the two masked heroes. "If you can help regain their memories I should get back to what I was doing before I ran into them."

"Really?" Artemis said walking up to Naruto. "That was the only reason you stuck around?"

Scratching the back of his head nervously Naruto got real interested in his shoes as he had a hard time looking Artemis in the eyes. "Well you know not the only reason but still."

"You're trying to find that creature Zetsu aren't you?" M'gann asked.

"What's a Zetsu?" Kid looked back and forth between the Martian and the other alien. "Is that the black blobby monster you were asking if we saw?"

Naruto nodded at Kid Flash and then faced M'gann. "What do you know about him?"

"Not a lot the other you said that he is a dangerous criminal who has the power to cover himself on a living person and control their every action. And that you were about seal him away before he could hurt anyone else, but right when you were about to something brought you and most likely him here."

Naruto nodded confirming what his double said to be the truth. "Then you know that I can't stop looking. I don't want this world to have to clean up my mistake."

"Yes but that's what we do, me and the rest of the team." M'gann explained just as Artemis and Kid Flash walked over and stood by each side of the Martian. "We're heroes who stop dangerous criminals all the time from hurting innocent people. As soon as we find the rest of our friends we can help you look for Zetsu."

"I don't know" Naruto thought for a moment while he saw the looks of confidence coming from Wally, encouragement from Artemis, and look of trust from M'gann. "Alright I'll help you guys out first chances are Zetsu might have already had a run in with the other Naruto's and if not then we can probably all try to find him together."

M'gann smiled as she looked back at her teammates. "Then lets get moving I can fill you all in on a few things while we look for Robin and Superboy." The Martian took the lead as she walked ahead of the others as Artemis walked along ahead of Kid and Naruto.

"Robin's here too huh I wonder if any other sidekicks are a part of…." Wally paused as his head clicked that M'gann mentioned a name that he wasn't familiar with. . "Wait Super what now?" he asked no one in particular but got a repose from Naruto.

"Boy she said a Superboy was a part of your team…you don't think?"

Wally stared vacantly back at Naruto who mirrored the speedster's expression before they both replied "Nah." While shaking their heads in doubt.

* * *

The sun had set completely once again in the Bialya dessert as the temperature dropped dramatically from boiling hot to breezy cool. But for one unfortunate soul even with the change in climate the landscape was still too harsh for his physiology.

Kαλδυρ'αμ or known to his friends on the surface world as simply Kaldur weary opened his eyes as he heard the sound of metal clinging over and over again in some sort of melody. He felt the dry sting of his parched throat radiate in harmony with the pain he felt all over the rest of his body.

As the young Atlantean looked straight up in the starry sky he noticed something even stranger then walking up in the last place he should have been on the surface world, the stars were moving. Or more specially something was moving his body and he was just watching the stars going past himself. Gradually he turned his head over to the side to see some one walk alongside his moving body.

It was another teenager with spiky yellow hair wearing an orange and black jacket over a worn out chainmail undershirt. On top of his chainmail he had some sort of golden median around his neck that clanged against the under armor every time he took a step.

As he walked the stranger didn't stop turning his head in every direction, looking very vigilante as he walked parallel with Kaldur'ahm as if he was expecting an attack.

" _Where…where am I?_ " Kaldur harshly gasped out nearly chocking on his own words.

" _Oh finally I was hoping you'd wake up soon I've been dousing you with water every ten minutes to try and get you to come around!_ " The yellow haired stranger shouted atheistically as he held out his hand.

Kaldur watch on in awe as the orange clad teen managed to somehow materialize a sphere of water in his hands. _"I….do not understand…are you a sorcerer?_ "

The boy held the ball of water close to Kaldur's face offering him to drink it. While the dried out Atlantean slowly drank the other teen answered his question.

" _Sorcerer, like a magician? I didn't think guys like that were real only in stories_."

As Kaldur swallowed the last of the water orb all in one huge gulp he panted letting the liquid circulate through him. " _Something is different that did not taste like fresh or salt water_."

" _Yeah, sorry about that._ " The orange kid said as he crossed his arms and closed his eyes. " _The water was made from my chakra so it's not as potent as the real deal. But it should be enough to sustain you for a little while longer_."

" _Thank you for your kindness. I cannot seem to recall how I am out here on the surface world or for what purpose. But if I continued to inhabit this desert tundra without getting rehydrated I fear I would not be able to survive that much longer._ "

The boy nodded and started walking again somehow causing the stretcher that Aqualad was floating on to walk along with him again. " _Before you said that you were not a mage, but yet you were able to create a ball of water in a land with such dry air how is that possible_."

" _Oh that was just a Ninjutsu I know I'm not magic just a ninja!_ "

Kaldur stared back at the stranger in silence before saying. " _I was not aware ninja's wore such colorful clothing._ "

" _Really?"_ the stranger said. " _I just ware whatever I want and orange is my favorite color so a lot of my mission clothes are like this._ "

Even though Kaldur thought the boy's statement wasn't very tactical he laid silently not wanting to contradict someone who apparently was recuing him.

Slowly lifting his head up Aqualad saw that the stretcher he was on was actually some sort of black disk that was levitating him in the air while it followed his savior along. " _Something is very wrong here. Why am a wearing a uniform with a darker shade then usual?_ " Kaldur'ahm said having seen what he was wearing.

" _I don't know?"_ the stranger said honestly while shrugging. _"I thought with those sword handles sticking out of your back and that weird symbol on your belt you might be a ninja on this planet, but I'm guessing you're not otherwise you wouldn't have call my Water Release Rasengan a magic trick._ "

Laying his head back down Aqualad said. " _You are correct my friend I am not a ninja I am…..wait a moment did you say on this planet_."

" _Oh yeah I guess I forgot to mention it I'm from another planet_." He orange ninja alien pulled out a fist and pointed it closer to Kaldur. " _I'm Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki_."

Kaldur'ahm looked back in silence again before slowly raising his own fist. " _I am Kaldur'ahm of Atlantis, it is good to meet you Naruto Uzumaki_ " with a quick fist bump Aqualad set his arm back down beside himself.

" _You should take a rest in a few more minutes I'll dose you with water again to cool you off_." Naruto said as his head continued to roam. " _I'll get you to a doctor or a medic the second we get to a village_."

" _Thank you my friend_." Kaldur said his graduate while slowly closing his eyes. " _If we come across a village I can use a communication device alert to alert King Orin of my condition and location._ " Just as Kaldur'ahm was about to let sleep take over him in order to recover faster he immediately reopened his eyes as a revelation came to him.

" _Naruto something has come to my attention that I would like to address_."

" _Okay sure, What do you want to talk about K…..Kal…Kaldurama…_ "

Aqualad sighed. " _You may just call me Kaldur if it's easier for you_."

" _Oh thanks Kaldur! Ah what was your question_?"

" _It seems that in my wearily state that my mind automatically had me speaking in my native tongue, Atlantean_."

" _Okay so you were talking in your home language what's the big deal_." Naruto shrugged.

" _The deal is if what you say is true that you are from a different world how exactly have you been able to not only understand me but speak back to me in Atlantean_."

Naruto responded instantly by letting out a giddy laughter as he held up the golden medallion around his neck. " _Wow that uncle in the fancy suit was right I didn't even notice_!"

" _Notice what_."

Naruto let the medallion go as it dangled back on his neck and continued to cling. " _Well it started when I was looking around this bug temple_."

* * *

"I think I see something up ahead, come on!" standing on top of a small hill Kid Flash was the first to make it over towards the area M'gann could sense Robin's location. With his red goggles over his eyes Kid zoomed in to see one of his fellow teen heroes taking on a squad of Bialyan soldiers by himself.

A moment later Artemis, M'gann, and Naruto made it over towards the speedster watching the Boy Wonder taking on the armed men.

" _Enough open fire!_ " one of the solders commanded as the rest of his squad aimed their rifles on the masked hero.

Putting his goggles back on his forehead Wally decided to take led. "Ok we can't sit here waiting around we have to help…where's Naruto?"

Artemis and M'gann looked around noticing that their ninja friend was nowhere to be found. Until the sound of a high pitched scream got all three of them to look back down where Robin was, seeing that one of the soldiers in the firing squad had somehow ended up neck deep in the earth while the other soldiers pointed their rifles on the ground.

On the ground Robin the Boy Wonder stopped preforming back flips evasive back flips when he saw that the soldiers stopped shooting at him and started shooting around where one solider was planted on the ground.

Due to the fact that Baliyan wasn't offered as a second language course at Gotham Academy Robin didn't know exactly what the terrified soldiers were yelling but if he had to guess he's say it was something along the lines of "Kill it! Kill it!"

Not one to miss a golden opportunity Robin threw another barrage of customized batarangs that were shaped like red disk shurikens at the soldiers while he shouted out playfully. "Try walking without rhythm that way you won't attract the worm!"

Unfortunately the soldiers' immediately stopped firing at the ground and aimed their rifles at Robin once again. The Boy Wonder's batarang managed to throw the aim off of two soldiers but not the one who was standing right in front of Robin with a line of fire.

But right as Robin was going to do another back flip to avoid the bullets the world slowed down as the rounds met the halfway point to their intended target, something unexpected happened.

A teenage boy with spiky blond hair wearing an orange and black outfit bursted out of the earth like it was liquid and stood right in the path of the oncoming projectiles with two shinning silver colored objects twirling in his hands.

And once again the world sped up in fast forward in order to catch up as Robin saw that the teen in front of him move his arms around so fast all the masked hero could see was a black blur where his limbs where supposed to be. When the solider stopped firing his weapon so did the orange clad warrior stopped moving his arms as a cluster of bullets fell around the yellow haired boy's feet.

It was then another dark blur ran right past the same soliders, stripping them of their assault rifles even the ones who were attacked by Robin's batarangs.

In that moment of confusion the yellow haired teen leaped forward and took care of the rest. Using the silver objects in his hands the teen used them to swiftly slash across a defensive soldier's chest ripping the built proof jacket off the man.

With a swift round house kick the teen then ungauged another solider but having been prepared the Bialyan pulled out a combat knife that he used to strike at the teen. But it proved ineffective to the orange clad teen's weapons as he spun them around countering each strike off of himself self by using one of the silver weapons to slice the blade off the combat knife and the other to crash at the back of the soldier's neck knocking him out.

Coming across the last solider Robin ran over to get a closer look just in time to see the look of determination on the yellow haired teen as he calmly but quickly walked over to the last solider who pulled out his side arm, a black service pistol that he fired at the approaching teen.

Using one of the silver weapons to quickly deflect the bullets the boy instantly threw the other glittering sterling weapon at his attacker as it sailed straight across and into the barrel of the gun cutting through it and still have enough momentum to jab its self right into the solders bicep knocking him off his feet and to the ground.

Turning to his right side Robin saw another group of oncoming soldiers getting disarmed by the same dark blur as before right as it slowed down just in time to deliver haymakers to the enemies knocking them out. The blur turned out to be Kid Flash who was sporting a darker uniform then usual.

Getting a sense of danger lurking behind him Robin spun around with the intent on throwing some smoke bombs at the soldiers coming out behind him only for the two solders to get knock out backwards by an invisible force. Turning back around Robin saw a green skin girl floating in the sky having seconds ago becoming visible as she smiled and touched onto the ground.

One of the smarter of the soldiers knew when he was out matched and tried to high tall it out of there and back to the mobile H.Q. unit only to get stuck in the back by a bola that was hidden within an impact arrow.

With the entire brigade of Bialyan soldiers taken down Robin sighed in relief as he walked over towards Kid Flash with a high five. "Kid Flash!" he greet his fellow sidekick. "Man it's good to see a familiar face!"

"Hey Rob, memory loss?" Kid asked pretty sure his fellow hero was having the same troubles as the rest of them were.

"Six months! Let's hog tie these creeps and compare notes." Robin said as he pointed over towards all the knocked out soldiers.

"Sure but I think I should introduce you first." Kid pointed over towards the green skin girl first. "This is Miss Martian, Martian Manhunter's niece."

Kid then pointed over towards a blond haired girl wearing a green uniform. "The girl with the bow is the lovely emerald Artemis." Who playfully rolled her eyes at her introduction.

And then finally he pointed over towards the yellow haired boy wearing the orange and black outfit. "And that's Naruto he's…..not from around here."

Robin nodded as he waved at both Miss Martian and Artemis and then Naruto as he walked over last. "If she's related to J'onn I can take a wild guess where Miss M. is from but when you said that he was not from around here."

"I'm an alien too, like M'gann." Naruto said as he walked up to Robin and held out a fist bump and a smile.

The Boy Wonder returned the hand and facial gesture. "Wow that's pretty cool. But I got to ask what kind of knives did you use to take out those soldiers? A blade sharpened by a zero point laser with an electromagnetic generator in the handles that can bounce off on coming objects with metallic properties?"

Naruto looked back at Robin with his head tilted to the side. "Electro mango what?...No I just used this." He dropped into the acrobat's hands one of the weapons that he used against the soldiers. Wanting to know themselves what Naruto brought into battle Artemis and Kid Flash looked over from one side of Robin's shoulder while Miss Martian looked over the other. All four heroes looked down onto Robin's hand to see that the weapon Naruto used was...

"This is a spoon." Robin stated his face holding a deadpan expression as he couldn't stop looking at the utensil.

"Yeah I took it out of a box I found in one of those truck things that's parked nearby. I figured it would come in handy so I took it." Naruto shrugged.

"This is a spoon." Robin repeated saying each word a bit slower but also a bit louder. Looking up at Naruto Robin continued. "You deflected bullets, cut through Kevlar, and destroyed a gun with a spoon!"

Naruto looked back at Robin like he was the strange one. "Yeah you just saw me do all that…come on we're wasting time lets tie up these jerks and M'gann can tell you about how you got here and why you lost your memories." Naruto turned around and started walking away leaving four super hero teenagers to look back at him with their jaws practically on the ground, except for M'gann's case due to the fact that she was a shape shifter allowing her jaw to actually fall all the way down to the literal floor.

"I….I thought he was using some super sharp ninja knife." Kid Flash said shaking his head. "Or some kind of alien tech but this….I just think Naruto went up fifteen points in my book."

Rubbing one of her eyes Artemis replied. "Someone told me once that a weapon's strength or weakness depends on the user's ability to use it. A master with a pebble can still beat a novice with a knife."

"Wow I guess the principle of that proverb also applies to silverware. " M'gann whispered after picking her tongue up.

"….THIS IS A SPOON!" Robin cried out clutching said object in his hand and rocking it back and forth. "Kid Flash just who is this guy?" Robin asked as he watched Naruto begin to line up the soldiers upright.

"Oh that's just Naruto Uzumaki your everyday alien ninja from a planet he doesn't know the name to because he didn't pay attention in astronomy class."

Robin's shock and awe slowly got replaced with a smile of enthusiastic mischief. "I definitely can't wait to see the look on Batman's face when I introduce him to this guy."

Not too far away in the distance someone watched on as the four heroes walked over towards Naruto and began containing the Bialyan soldiers.

This someone had been an observer all his life in his infinite quest for knowledge. Not really choosing one side of conflict or the other, raising his hand if only the fabric of a reality was at stake.

This watcher was an older looking gentleman with giant gray eyebrows and a wrinkled face being a sign for his mid aged appearance as the rest of his body was clad in a dark blue body suit with a giant white emblem covering his entire torso.

This watcher sat upon a dark golden brown chair that stood as his throne for the kingdom of knowledge as it floated in midair. This watcher was not by any means a king as he was not a man, but a god a New God.

"Fascinating isn't it?" the New God said as he rested an elbow on his chair's armrest and propped his chin on his hand. "Less then twenty four hours on an alien planet and he's already managed to gain some sort of friendship with the locals, humph if it wasn't so cosmically possible I'd say the boy had some form of _that_ equation somewhere in his head.

Without breaking his observing the New God raised his voice slightly as he spoke to the figure standing on his left who was walking towards the five teenagers in the distance. "I wouldn't if I were you."

The mysterious figure stopped in his tracks as he turned around to the New God as if to say why not?

With just his eyes moving the New God looked back at his latest in a very long line of for a lack of a better term passengers. "Even right now the boy and his Shadow Clones are searching for the creature known as Zetsu. If you walk away any further from my Mobius Chair its shielding wont hide your chakra from the boy's search. If he were to sense your charka now I have no doubt he'd drop everything to find you."

"But I don't understand Metron." The voice of a middle aged man said as the shadowy figure turned back and looked over the horizon. "Isn't this the reason you brought me here to convince him to find a way home and just leave Zetsu to the champions of this world."

Lifting his head Metron punched a few keys on his mighty chair as a holographic screen projected from the armrest. On the screen was a picture of the planet Earth as it dived and split into two identical planets. "No Lord Hokage I brought you here to try and convince Naruto Uzumaki that once he's dealt with Zetsu that he must stay here on this planet the fate of this Multiverse depends on him creating and stopping a new crisis.

 **AN: Just so you know**

 **Will Naruto be a member of the team: Eventually**

 **Will he have a code name: Yes but everyone on the team will think the reason he picked it is the dumbest reason why**

 **Will he be paired with someone from the DC verse: Yes, you'll find out by Alpha Male**

 **What's his Zeta Tube designation number: B099**


	2. I'm Still Waiting to be Impressed

**AN: Thanks for reading here's some more**

"So we're a team?" Robin asked.

After subduing their attackers Robin, Kid Flash, Miss Martian, and Artemis stood around each other as they filled the Boy Wonder on the very few gaps on what they were all doing in Bialya together.

M'gann nodded as she continued to explain. "Yes the four of us and Superboy." She said using his hands to insinuate the four being all of them and not Naruto who got curious and was examining one of the rifles the Bialyan soldier's used that wasn't damaged in the fight.

"Then this must be his." Robin handed M'gann a torn black cloth with Superman's shield in red embroidered onto it.

"Yes, did you see him?" M'gann asked as she took the cloth from Robin's hands.

"I think we did." Artemis answered. "He must have been that half naked guy with the muscles Naruto threw across the desert."

"You threw Superboy across the desert, _again_?!" M'gann screeched as all eyes turned towards the alien with a cocked rifle in his hands.

"Hey I was just trying to protect Arty and Wally!" Naruto defended himself as he looked through the end of the rifle's scope. "Besides he attacked us first."

"But he didn't know who we are." Artemis said as she started walking over towards Naruto. "I don't know who we are." she placed her hand on top of the rifle and swiftly pointed the weapon to the ground. "And you should be messing with that thing it's not a toy!"

"Yeah I figured that out already!" Naruto snapped back. "I've been around weapons before. It's just we don't have anything like these g-un things back on my world."

"Then your people should consider themselves lucky." Robin spoke in a tone a bit heaver then his regular chipper voice. A tone Naruto picked up on.

"Just because we don't have tools like these doesn't mean people don't still hurt each other on my planet." Naruto said as he looked back at the rifle.

Robin walked over towards Naruto and Artemis taking the rifle out of the ninja's hands. "Still there's no point in learning how to use this. It's loud and it's clumsy, this is the weapon of cowards."

Holding the assault rifle with one hand Robin used his other to shimmy three batarang disks in between his fingers as he held them up. "Stick with these weapons they're precise, quiet and surgical."

Holstering the batarangs back into his utility belt Robin stood still as he still had the rifle held up in front of him keeping a stern face on until it cracked and he smiled nervously. "Ok this is the part where I'm supposed to snap the gun in half like Batman did five years ago when he gave me this speech but I'm not strong enough to do something like that…yet."

With a flick of his own wrist Naruto pulled out his new trusty spoon and gave the rifle a quick horizontal swipe. Less than a second latter the bottom half of the rifle sliced in half and fell to the ground as Robin was left holding the top half.

"See, what do you even need a gun for when you can just use that spoon to cut them in half and deflect bullets with? "Robin half way shouted still not getting over the fact that Naruto was deadly with silverware.

"Seriously dude you have the whole everything is a weapon factor going for you." Kid Flash chirped in "Besides someone with your abilities using any kind of fire arm is like a shark having a laser cannon grafted onto its head, it's just overkill."

"Uh, teammates?" All eyes turned back over to M'gann who had been mostly silent as she tried to get everyone's attention. "We should really be focusing on trying to figure out why we're out here in Bialya in the first place."

Throwing the rest of the broken gun on the ground Robin said. "Well I do remember Batman ordering radio silence; our team must work for him. He must have been the one who sent us over here."

"Really?" Kid Flash asked as he pointed towards the insignia on his chest. "How do you know we don't work for _my_ mentor?" Absentmindedly Kid's finger brushed against his lightning bolt crest causing his suit to sift in colors. He now sported a bright yellow and red costume the one he was more famously known for.

"Wow" Wally pressed his logo again causing his costume to shift back in its darker stealth shade. "This is so cool!"

"Can all of your uniforms do that?" Naruto asked as he too without thinking it through turned around and poked Artemis' arrow logo on the top of her chest.

The archer stood stunned as Naruto in his curiosity didn't pick up on his own inappropriate behavior as he continued to poke Artemis even after her costume did change colors.

Robin who out of curiosity poked his own logo stopped as he was just as shocked as Kid Flash and M'gann by Naruto's boldness.

As for Artemis the young heroine's own shock was quickly replaced by mild annoyance as she just placed a hand on her hip and rolled her eyes as her body rocked lightly from each poke. Her patience and tolerance towards Naruto's inconsiderate behavior was mostly due to the fact that Naruto was actually just touching her closer to the collar bone rather than molesting her chest.

After about six more pokes Artemis found the humor in Naruto's actions dried up. So she lightly used her own hand to slap Naruto's away. "You know you could have bought me dinner first before you tried to get to second base, Naruto."

The shinobi in question looked back at Artemis then to his finger then back to Artemis again before it clicked in his head at what he had been doing to the emerald archer. "S….sorry about that Arty." He apologized as he quickly pulled his finger back.

"It's ok." Artemis shrugged off turning slightly away from Naruto as she folded her arms. "Just know I'm going to get you back for those pokes when you lest except it." She smiled slyly as she could feel Naruto's nervous reaction from the veiled threat.

Naruto held his finger with his other hand and tried to shift his body away from Artemis as if he had just touched fire. The ninja's eyes shifted over towards the person closer towards him which happened to be Kid Flash, Naruto's head turned towards the speedster's logo which the red head caught onto.

Wally placed his hand over his chest as if to hide his chastity as he said. "Don't even think about it Mr. Grabby."

Artemis sighed. "Ok this is getting a little ridiculous." She looked down at her uniform. "And we all look ridiculous, we need to get our memories back now!"

With no eyes at her M'gann nervously shifted around as she tensely rubbed her hands together as she looked unsure of herself. Taking a deep breath she thought the words " _To help Superboy."_ As she placed her hands over her forehead and closed her eyes only to reopen them but this time the ocular orbs were glowing in a brilliant white light.

"I don't think you guys look ridiculous your uniforms make you all look pretty cool." Naruto slowly looked around when he didn't hear back a response only to see that the members of the Team were all frozen in place unmoving with so little as a wink.

The slightly panicking Naruto quickly scanned the area trying to find out if an enemy's attack was the cause of his new acquaintances paralyzes only to easy slightly when his eyes locked onto Miss Martian's glowing ones.

In the back of his mind Naruto remembered before the green skinned girl introduced herself when those drone things were attacking Artemis, Kid Flash and himself. " _Did you two just hear a girl talking in your heads?"_

So was that it M'gann was a like a member of the Yamanaka Clan and had some sort of natural version of the Mind Body Transmission Technique? Well it would explain why the others weren't moving the green girl must either be in their own private mindscapes trying to heal their brains in order for them to get their lost memories back or M'gann must have pulled Artemis, Wally, and Robin into her own mind scape and is trying to fix them all at the same time.

Either way Naruto decided to wait patiently intending on keeping his promise to stay with the heroes so they could assist him on tracking down Zetsu as soon as their minds were restored. The ninja's eyes drifted over toward the surplus of weapons Robin had disarmed from the Bialyan soldiers when he Naruto and Kid tied them up from before.

Walking over to the pile Naruto squatted down and started to examine the weapons deciding it was a better use of his time to get some idea on how the people of this world fought…or at least the ones without special abilities or techniques.

Forgoing the assault rifles having already being told that they were basically nosy and useless for his style of fighting Naruto pawed through the others. The first being the strange pineapple shaped explosive.

The shinobi found the bomb to be rather useless seeing how it was no better then an explosive note. No that wasn't right an explosive note was better usually only the user could ignite them while being at a considerable distance plus in order for the metal pineapple to work Naruto saw that you had to pull out the cling metal key on the top and quickly toss it at the intending target.

Tossing the explosive without a care in the world over his shoulder Naruto scanned the other items. The next one being an assault knife, bah it was pretty stupid looking just by feeling the weight in his hand the orange ninja could tell it wasn't meant for throwing and at close quarters combat Naruto could just use any other metal object like a knife thanks to a little wind flavored chakra.

This time Naruto didn't even put in the effort of toss the weapon over his head and just flicked it to the side not even seeing were it went. The rest of the cache wasn't any different more grenades, knifes and different varieties of rifles that is until something interesting caught his eye.

It was tool shaped just like one of the rifles except a lot smaller. Picking the weapon up by its wooden coated brown handle Naruto guessed the firing cannon was a more hand held version seeing as he only need one hand to hold it. Naruto examined it closer noticing that its barrel was a lot shorter then the rifles even after accounting for its proportionate size.

The main body of the weapon seemed to hold some sort of cylinder shaped body that popped out when Naruto pressed on a small lever located on the side of the weapon. As the cylinder opened out he saw that it contained six small vacant chambers.

Looking around the pile Naruto spotted a glittering golden colored object that kind of looked like a lipstick container only smaller. Picking the piece of metal up he felt the cool copper against his fingers and ran the small projectile under his nose. He quickly pulled it away when he detected the faint smell of black powder resonating within the ammunition.

Turning just his head over his shoulder he saw that M'gann still had the others under her influence telling Naruto he still had a few more minutes to quince his curiosity without receiving another lecture on guns.

Placing the single bullet into a chamber Naruto closed the cylinder \ into the gun's main body and got back up.

Looking at his surroundings he could see a large rock only a few yards away from him just goading the ninja into test the weapon on itself.

Placing the gun in one hand while he aimed it forward Naruto squinted as he ran a finger on the gun's trigger. Holding his breath and counting down in his head he braced himself and squeezed. "Ok three, two,…oneee!"

 _Click_

…Nothinghappened. Looking back at the gun and giving it a few shakes Naruto tried again, he aimed and readying himself again counting down. "Three, two, ooone!"

 _Click_

"What the hell!" _Naruto_ still found he couldn't get the weapon to work at all. "Stupid piece of crap!" he screamed while waving the weapon around in his hand.

During his impatiens of flaring the dangerous weapon over his head Naruto moved his thumb around the back of the weapon placing the opposable appendage on top of the gun's finger grip when suddenly he herd the piece of metal click.

Stopping his temper tantrum and looking at the top grip he realized that it wasn't any sort of grip or harness at all but some sort of loading mechanism. He pulled it again slowly as he saw the cylinder move and arranged it's self-alongside the barrel. "Huh? Maybe the stupid thing will work now?"

Aiming the weapon one final time Naruto held his breath locked onto the slightly large rock and counted down. "Three, two, ah two and a half, one!"

 _Pop_

The sound of the weapon firing rang in Naruto's ear the same way a fire cracker did as his hand was pushed back slightly. Smoke exited out of the gun's barrel as a small piece of metal fell out of it and a small projectile lodged it's self into the body of the boulder.

Naruto tried to hold up best as he could but couldn't help but display a frown at how disappointing his little test turned out. With the gun empty of its sole round Naruto throw the small hand gun back into the pile and started to walk towards his test target.

Getting close to the rock the ninja pulled out his new spoon and used it to dig out the slug murmuring under his breath. "I could have spat that stupid pointy thing from my mouth and it would have made a better shot."

But just as he yanked the small piece of brass out of the stone a signal went off in his head alerting him that someone was approaching his still petrified friends, someone with chakra.

Flicking the bullet out of his hand like a coin Naruto quickie hustled back towards his new alien companies seeing that his literal shot in the dark hadn't interrupted M'gann's mind meld session the shinobi stood out in front of the Martian with his spoon flipping through his fingers ready to defend from whatever threat might be…coming…wait a minute.

Besides Zetsu Naruto was supposed to be the only thing with chakra on this planet so that could mean that the person approaching was.

"Hey me!"

Naruto sighed in relief when he saw it was a shadow clone that had been the one he sensed as the double ganger walked besides a truth seeker ball shaped like a disk that floated right alongside him.

The spoon wielding Naruto noticed two things a miss with the shadow clone. One he had a passenger riding on tip of the truth seeker disk and two the clone had some sort of golden medallion hanging around his neck.

"Who's he?" The Naruto with the spoon asked as he pointed at the sleeping dark skinned young man who rested on the disk.

"A new friend…who are they?" the medallion Naruto asked as he pointed at Robin, M'gann, Artemis, and Kid Flash where standing still zooming out as they had their brains put back together.

"They're my new friends too. So which one are you?" the spoon Naruto asked. "The one who headed East or the one who stayed in the temple.

The medallion Naruto walked over towards M'gann and the other as he closely inspected them like they were all piece of some sort of modern art. "Oh I'm the one who stuck around in the cave and you'll never guess what happened in there."

The spoon Naruto had his own curiosity as he bent down and did a once over at the sleeping young man on the disk. "Did you find Zetsu?"

The medallion Naruto was just getting up close to M'gaan's face with the temptation to pock the young woman on the nose when he pulled back and said. "Ah…no you didn't manage to find him did you?"

"No I didn't" The Spoon Naruto got up and continued. "I ran into these guys and tried to help them regain their memories. The green girl M'gann promised that she and the others would help us look for Zetsu apparently their like some sort of group who go after and capture the criminals and monster on this world in order to bring them to justice."

"So why aren't they moving?" Medallion Naruto asked continued to look the aliens much closer.

"They had their memories wiped so the green girl is trying to fix them she's a mind walker….oh and don't stick a wet finger in their ears."

Medallion Naruto gave his double a say whaaat look. "Why would I do that it sounds gross."

"I don't know." Spoon Naruto shrugged. "Apparently they do that here to their enemies or something."

"Ok but wait a second you said before that these guys hunt down bad people or something. What are they, super heroes?" he asked having the original Naruto's memories of reading mangas about super powered characters saving the world while wearing colorful costumes.

The Spoon Naruto stared blankly for about five seconds before the rusted gears in his head started to turn. "Holy shit they are superheroes!" he yelled having finally realizing why his new friends were dressed with masks that fully consoled their identities.

"Wow you're so stupid you didn't even realize these guys are superhero?" Medallion Naruto shook his head in disbelief. "That's so pathetic some of them are wearing capes!"

"I'm not stupid!" spoon Naruto screamed as he pointed down at medallion Naruto's resting friend. "I just thought they were high society types who wear cool fancy clothes. What about you did you realize that this guy was a super hero when you met him?"

"He's not a _super_ hero." Medallion Naruto snorted out in arrogance. "He's a solider form a country on this planet that's underwater."

"Oh" Spoon Naruto tiled his head and sheepishly rubbed his neck "So what's his name?

Medallion Naruto stepped away from the group and walked at the opposite side of his double between the dark skin light haired hero. "Well his name is Kaldur but he also goes by…"

"AQUALAD!" M'gann, Artemis, Kid Flash and Robin all shouted out in unison together as they all were brought out of their hive mind state.

"Y…..yeah, he also goes by that." Medallion Naruto said nonchalantly towards his double.

"Were he?" Robin exclaimed only for his eyes to gander over towards the two Naruto's and his lost teammate. "Oh….he's right there." Robin's voice dipped down as he stated the obvious.

Hurrying along M'gann, Artemis, and Robin gathered around Aqualad while Kid Flash hung back and pulled something from his behind. With a little bit of struggle he pulled out the knife Spoon Naruto absentmindedly threw from before. "W…..Why is there a knife in my ass!" he asked a he angrily shook the weapon in his hand."

Spoon Naruto tried his best not to look guilty while saying. "You must have sat on it when you were getting your memories back!" he said as his eye shifted back and forth. "Cause you were a moving around when you guys were in that trance."

Kid Flash rubbed his stinging bottom looking more confused than before. "Ok then why are there any foot prints of me moving…"

"Stop being a baby and get over here!" Artemis demand interrupting Kid's investigation. "You're supposed to heal fast and that only looks like the tip punctured anything."

Tossing the knife to the side Kid Flash sort of crabbed walked over towards the others while mumbling. "Yeah you say it's no big deal but I bet if someone was trying to stick their tip up your….."

"What was that?"

"I didn't say anything!" Kid shouted while he reached the others with his hand trying to trinket the low level flesh wound.

"Wow so you really can make duplicates of yourself." M'gann astonishingly stated as she gave the medallion Naruto a once over trying to see if this Naruto was the one she met before.

"See, now that's what I'm talking about." Medallion Naruto said as he stared back at Miss Martian. "You look like a real alien."

"T…thank you." M'gann replied not really knowing if she was being complemented while she sighed at the fact that this was indeed not the Naruto she had met earlier.

Kid Flash on the other hand stared at the two Naruto back and forth more out of curiosity then pure amazement. "Ok giant glowing arms made of light, super speed, giving people tattoos that paralyze them, and to top it all off the ability to replicate yourself." Pausing the young speedster rubbed the top of his head with his butt cheek hand as if his brain overloaded. "When we get out of this I'm going to want a full list of your abilities dude. Seriously I'm starting to think you won the superpower lottery better than the Big Guy." He said as he rubbed a little blood on the top of his head.

Medallion Naruto didn't really give Wally much of a response as he merely shrugged and went back to admiring M'gann appearance but spoon Naruto replied back by sighing. "How many times do I have to tell you I don't have **powers** those are just **techniques**."

"Being able to make copies of yourself is a technique?" Artemis asked with a hint of skepticism. Letting out a small laugh she swayed her hip to the side and placed her hand on said hip as she added. "In that case maybe you can show me how it's done. I'd be able to get my choirs done a lot faster if there were two or three more of me."

"Great "Wally scoffed letting the word great get dragged out more than normally. "A whole squad of Artemis', like one of you isn't bad enough."

The young archer picked up on the sarcasm and scolded back at the speedster. "What was that, Rudolph?"

Kid Flash's face dropped as he gasped and snapped his head over towards M'gann. "Meg-cakes you said we'd only exchange important memories with each other I don't see how my middle name is exactly viable for the team right now."

The Martian native sweetly placed her hands up in a way of an apology right before she squatted over towards Aqualad along with medallion Naruto and Robin.

"You guys got your memories back, that's great!" Spoon Naruto said as he perked up at the good fortune bestowed upon his new friends. "Wait is that why the two of started getting mean with one another?" the ninja asked as he wagged his finger between Artemis and Wally. "You guys seemed a lot nicer to each other when you didn't know who the other one was."

The two heroes glared at one another until Artemis broke the staring contest and walked over towards Naruto. She showed that her perspective on the alien ninja didn't change with her resent mind restoration as she slide a hand over on the other blonde's shoulder.

"Well between you and me I forgot how annoying a certain speedster was before." Artemis said rather loudly so Wally could hear her.

"Yeah well I forgot how much of a hindrance a certain archer is!"

"Would you two knock it off!" Robin hissed as he looked up towards his bickering teammates. "Kalduer's really hurt we don't have time for this right now!"

Artemis and Kid Flash glared at one another before softening their expressions in worry for Aqualad so they silently agreed to stop as they along with Spoon Naruto hunkered down and watched over the fallen Altaian.

With more people clouding around him Kaldur weakly scrunched his face as he kept his eyes closed and whispered out something in his native tongue.

"Oh sure thing buddy." Medallion Naruto said back as he held out his hand and created another Water Rasengan that he destabilized and let splash on top of Aqualad's face.

"What's wrong with him?" Artemis asked as she leaned more forward and used her hand to feel Kaldur's forehead to engage his temperature.

"Well we've been in the desert close to twenty four hours…" Kid Flash said as he broke his own observing only to catch Artemis' gaze which in turn caused the speedster to frown and childishly inch away from the archer . "…that's not exactly good for a guy with gills."

"He has gills?" the medallion Naruto asked as he was bent down right over the Altaian so it was easy for him to gently grabbed the sides of Aquald's head and rotate it to the right seeing the respiratory organ. "Wow he's kind of like that shark guy from Akatsuki ahhhh what was his name again?"

"Kisame something." Spoon Naruto said as shifted over next to his double as he got a closer look at Aqualad's gills "Yeah your right it's just like Kisame's I wonder if he has sharp teeth too?"

Before anyone could say no medallion Naruto grasped the bottom of Kalduer's chin in order to pry the Atlantean's mouth open only for the dreary fish boy to weakly try and swat Naruto's hand away.

"λεξικό δεν βρήκε καμία λέξη" the dried out Aqualad mumbled.

Medallion Naruto scratched the back of his head and bowed a little. "S…sorry Kalduer."

Artemis' brows raised as she did a double take between the Naruto and Aqualad before a second latter something clicked. "Wait a second you can understand him?"

"Yeah." Medallion Naruto shrugged. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because Aqualad is so weary he's automatically speaking in his native tongue." Robin reasoned just as bewildered as Artemis.

"Yeah dude how do you know Atlantean?" Kid Flash asked.

"What are you talking about Atlantean?" Spoon Naruto asked. "That Aqua guy didn't speak in another language he talked in the only language on this…wait do the people of your planet speak more than one language?"

"Yeah" Kid Flash answered for the team. "There's probably over two thousand different languages spoken on this world by at least a six billion people on this planet we all don't talk the same."

Spoon Naruto's eyes went wide with that revelation while medallion Naruto just looked apathetic and watched on from observing Aqualad and the interaction the other Naruto was having.

Artemis tapped her index finger alongside her chin as she thumped the digit for a couple of beats before an idea popped in her head. "Naruto"

The spoon Naruto looked back at the archer showing that she had his attention.

"I'm going to ask you some questions. I have a theory that if you can answer them correctly then I might have an idea on why you aren't lost in translation right now."

"Ah…ok" Naruto looked a bit confused but decided to indulge the girl.

"De quelle couleur sont mes yeux?"

Naruto titled his head to the side in query. "Why do you want to tell you that?"

Artemis shrugged "Juste l'humour moi"

"Oh" Leaning in closer into the archer Artemis momentarily turned her eyes away from ninja not expecting him to get this close. "Well I guess they kind of remind me of fresh honey, like after you fight off an army of bees taking on all their stingers and fighting through their barrage just to see that trickling gold coming out of the comb. So honey colored I guess."

Artmies's cheeks blazed slightly as she hadn't expecting such a detailed answer to her test. Coughing lightly she rose up her hands and made a piece sign. "B…. bao nhiêu ngón tay đang nắm giữ lên i?"

Naruto's eyes narrowed a bit as he said. "Two."

Nodding Armies asked her final question. "Era es la biblioteca?"

Naruto looked around before angrily replying "How should I know, we're in a desert who puts a library in the middle of the desert." Naruto say the surprised look on Artemis' face as she looked over to Kid Flash and M'gann whom themselves look just as surprised.

"Atlantean, French, Vietnamese, and Spanish. Add English on top and that's five Earth languages that you're able to understand." Robin stated as he himself was fluent in French was able to speak a little Spanish and knew Vietnamese when he heard it.

"What are you talking about what five languages?" Naruto asked angrily. "She was talking to me regularly…wasn't she?" he asked unsure of himself.

Placing a hand on his shoulder Artemis tried to keep the ninja from panicking. "Hey maybe it's some sort of telekinesis. M'gann can understand languages by linking minds with people maybe whatever it is was that wiped our heads might have done the reverse on you and…let..you..understand…us?" her voice trailed off showing that she herself didn't believe in her theory.

"What the hell is going on?" Naruto ran his hands over the top of his head as he tried to wrap his head around his appeared new ability until he found the answers from within himself, literally.

"It's because of the necklace." Medallion Naruto said getting all eyes on him as he held up said necklace. "It's a magical pendent that makes whatever you say and whatever you hear translate in a language you can understand."

"…You know you could have said something before." Spoon Naruto said after he sighed in relief. "You almost made me thing someone did something to our brain."

"Where did you get a magical translating necklace?" Robin asked while Kid Flash rolled his eyes at the words magic.

"Some guy gave it to me." Medallion Naruto shrugged. "I was the one exploring the bug temple when some guy comes out of nowhere and told me that this necklace would let me understand people."

"What did this guy look like?" Artemis asked. "Did he give you a name?"

Medallion Naruto shook his head no and answered. "He didn't tell me who he was he just throws me the necklace, and when I caught it he was gone." The shadow clone then began to close his eyes and title his head to the side. "He was kind of weird too."

"Weird how?" Robin asked.

"Well he had yellow hair like me and….ah what's your name?" Medallion Naruto asked not really getting introduced to the heroes.

"I'm Artemis."

"Right, right so anyway he had yellow hair like me and Art Miss."

Wally let out a snort that he tried to cover up but was caught by an angry Artemis giving him the evil eye as he found Medallion Naruto's mispronunciation humorous.

"And he was wearing a suit like a really nice fancy suit. Which is the weird part because who wears a suit in the desert?"

"Really that's the weird part?" Wally asked as he tried to clear his throat. "Not the whole one minute this mysterious stranger was there and the next minute he wasn't'?"

"Why would that be weird?" Both Narutos and Robin said together in unison.

Kid Flash rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed. "Yeah kind of forgot who I was talking to"

"May I see your medallion?" M'gann asked politely.

Not taking the necklace off but leaning over closer to her medallion Naruto lifted the piece of metal around his neck into the Martin's hands so she could examine it.

"This is interesting…" She said as her slender fingers ran over the surface of the medallion stopping on the etched symbol on the metal. "There's a symbol carved on the medallion it looks like a mouth."

"A mouth?" Kid Flash whizzed right between Medallion Naruto and M'gann and gently plucked the medallion from the Martian's hands. "Sorry gorgeous just want to take a look at the _magic necklace_."

The speedster's face went from curious to smug as he started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Artemis asked as she looked back at the red head in annoyance.

"The magical babel necklace has the Rolling Stones logo carved in it!"

Artemis walked around Spoon Naruto and over towards Kid Flash and grabbed the necklace out of his hands which was still attached to Medallion Naruto's neck as he feel forward but kept his balance as he waved his arms to keep from tipping over.

Artemis meanwhile saw that the speedster was telling the truth as the jewelry indeed had the iconic giant pair of lips with a tongue sticking out of it.

But another grown from Aqualad stopped Artemis from bickering with Kid Flash.

"He needs immediate rehydration." Robin stated having shifted focus to more important matters. The young vigilant looked towards his Martian teammate and said. "You need to call the bioship, now!"

"I can't it's too far away." Placing a hand on top of the Kaldur's head Miss Martian let out some more bad news. "And I can't restore his memories in his current condition either."

A moment later an idea crossed the foe redheads mind. "But you can get Aqualad to the bioship really fast." She said addressing the teams residential speedster.

Kid Flash just shook his head in disagreement. "He's too heavy." He said down touted. "And I'm too low on fuel." Trying to lift the mood in his own Wally way he added in. "Right now I wouldn't even be able to carry her I'm down to only one good cheek yet."

Kid Flash was referring to Artemis who intern responded back by elbowing the spiky red head causing him to fall backwards onto the ground. "Naruto…ah Narutos ?" she addressed both shadow clones. "One of you was able to run at the same speeds as Kid Flash. You guys could probably be able to carry him to the ship."

Both Spoon Naruto and Medallion Naruto looked at each other and frowned as they shook their heads and looked back at Artemis. "We were both created around twelve hours ago." Medallion Naruto said first.

"Yeah and we've been burning chakra ever since." Spoon Naruto added in. "And we've both have been using justus' that ate away at our reserves the truth is we both probably only have about maybe an hour to half an hour and a half left before we go poof."

"Poof!?" Artemis exclaimed loudly. "What do you mean you're going to go poof!"

"That's what we do when we run out of power." Medallion Naruto stated evenly.

"Yeah, or if we take too much damage in battle." Spoon Naruto continued. The clone having spent the most time around Kid Flash and Arty saw the confused and slightly scared looks on their faces most likely worry about his existence. "But you guys don't need to worry!" the shadow clones cried out. "Everything we learn and experience goes back to the real Naruto. So when we both get destroyed and when you meet him it'll be like when never really left at all."

Easing up Artemis worry was swapped out for another idea on the transport Aqualad front. "M'gann I guess you'll just have to carry Aqualad telepathically."

"I can't I have to find Superboy!" M'gann whelped as her inner feelings for her team mate began to surface. "Six months ago he didn't exist…"

"What do you mean he didn't exist?" Spoon Naruto asked cutting off M'gann. "How can a guy that big be only six months old?"

"Superboy..he's.." M'gann started to hesitate not knowing the best way to describe the Kryptonian's origins.

"Superboy's a clone of Superman." Robin said stepping into play for Miss Martian as he explained. The two Narutos looked back at each other when they heard the word clone and shrugged at each other but stopped when Robin sighed and waved his hand to get their attention again.

"No not like you guys he isn't a magical duplicate or replication. He was created in a lab from samples of Superman's DNA."

"Superman." Spoon Naruto whispered as he remembered that name form somewhere before. "You guys mentioned him." The Naruto looked over towards Artemis and Kid Flash. "When we first met and I told you I was an alien you said I was like M'gaan's uncle and this Super guy."

"Yeah but he's not some super guy." Wally said. "He's Superman the super man he's like the strongest and greatest hero this planets got!" he then looked down at his chest and apologized to his uncle silently knowing that the scarlet speedster would have been slightly hurt that Wally called Superman the world's greatest hero instead of him.

"I think I get it." Medallion Naruto said as he nodded. "Superboy's like Captain Yamato."

Spoon Naruto scratched his head for a second before he too picked up the comparison. "Yeah kind of but it sounds like the Orochimaru of this world made a First Hokage from scratch instead of injected a bunch of test subjects with blood samples or whatever."

"…Ah yeah." not wanting to go down another rabbit hole on who the Narutos were referring to or the fact that they actually knew someone similar to Superboy and merely shrugged and rolled it off the speedster was about to tell M'gann that they didn't need to worry about Superboy at the moment to due to his indestructible psychology when he noticed that the Martian was nowhere in sight. "Where's M'gann!?"

"What? Oh yeah the green girl she put her hood over her head and used some sort of earth technique to sink into the ground when you were telling us who Superman was." Medallion Naruto said nonchalantly.

"She must have phased through the ground to try and rescue Superboy! Argg we don't even know what took away our memories!" Robin yelled as he tried to grasp M'gann reason for saving Superboy on her own. "It could happen to her again."

Medallion Naruto held his arm out and summoned his truth seeker orb disk over towards himself as he jumped in the air and landed on the malleable weapon. He then forced the disk to raise him into the air only to get yelled at by Artemis.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm going to go back up your friend. The Naruto with you should be able to help you carry Aqualad safely to your ship before he poofs."

Artemis was about to protest when Spoon Naruto agreed with his double. "Whoever's holding your super friend might not be expecting someone like me around. Plus that Naruto can undo the cursed seal I placed on Mr. Friendly otherwise he's going to need to learn how to fight with one arm for the rest of his life."

"See it's a good plan now go save Kaldur!" and with that Medallion Naruto chased after M'gann as he had seen which direction the Martian was facing before she sneaky went to save her roommate.

Spoon Naruto followed his fellow clone's lead and effortlessly lifted Aqualad off the ground and placed him on his back as he intend to piggy back the weekend Atlantean to safety.

Robin opened the holo computer on his wrist as he took point and lead the others while Naruto followed in second with Artemis running beside him for support while Kid Flash took the tail.

"Do you think that other Naruto will be able to catch up to M'gann in time?" Artemis asked while keeping up at a brisk pace.

Spoon Naruto's eyes widened as he winced and scrunched up his face as if he just came down with a massive headache. Before the Archer could ask what was wrong Naruto shook his head and smiled. "Don't worry I think he might actually beat her to Superboy's location."

"What makes you say that?" Robin asked as he switched from looking at his computer screen towards the horizon.

"Because, I just learned where Superboy is."

* * *

Off the side of a cliff Miss Martian flew out of the earth as she switched from intangible to camouflage mode as she made her way towards Superboy.

By the psychic screams echoing in her head the Martian knew that her somewhat secret crush was just beyond the ridge. Floating down the pass M'gann could see a rather large sized tent sent up on a clearing that was guarded by another battalion of soldiers.

She was about to stealthy evade and enter the tent as she felt Superboy was in the set up when a moment of panic caused her to hide behind a nearby boulder.

With her memories restored she was able to recall the exact details of the team's original mission more immortally she knew that the young slender dark skinned woman with a golden diadem resting on top her long black hair who was talking to one of the tent's guards was none other than Queen Bee the self-proclaimed monarch but in actuality dictator of Bialya.

M'gann ducked her invisible head out from the boulder and began to concentrate on listening to what the self-appoint ruler was saying to one of her soldiers.

"Your majesty I don't understand what you are doing out here?" the solider asked his queen while he slugged his rifle over his shoulder so he could salute the woman.

Queen Bee responded by pointing a finger at the solider and snarling out. "How dare you question my reasons for being out here in _my_ desert?" she shouted. "Tell me something you lowly drone who wears the fancy crown thingy?" she asked pointing at her diadem.

"The fancy crown thingy?" the solider asked with his head tilt to the side.

"Yes you worm, the fancy crown who wears it!"

"Y…you do my lady!" the solider practically shouted as he went down on all fours and bowed all the while the other guards slowly inched away from their comrade having not to incur their lady's wrath.

"That's right now do as I say and release the half necked man boy who you have locked in there!" she demanded while nodding off to the tent. "I have some questions for him that need some answering."

The solider slowly lifted his head as he trembled. "But…but surly such an interrogation of the mad boy is beneath you why not let Master Psi…."

"Enough!" Queen Bee shouted as she interrupted the solider. "I will decide who is and isn't beneath my words now go, get out of here and bring me that boy!" she demanded while she shook her fist angrily.

"Yes your majesty I'll have him brought to you right away." The solider scurried off into the tent while the other soldiers nearly jumped back into their guard positions having being at ease while they listened to their comrade get chewed out by their dictator.

M'gann started to worry even more so as she debated on rather to try and psychically command Queen Bee over to her location so that the Martian could take knock her out and transform herself as the villainess ruler or to try and free Superboy now.

"Hey green girl!"

A loudly whispered voice nearly made the girl of mars jump out over her camouflaged skin as she turned around and saw that the Naruto with the magic translator necklace had managed to track her down.

"Naruto what are you? How did you….." M'gann calmed herself realizing that such questions didn't matter at the moment. "You have to help me save Superboy!"

"Well I can't really help you I feel like I could dispel at any moment I just came to give _him_ this." By this he meant the necklace around his neck and when Naruto said him he pointed over towards Queen Bee.

It only took M'gann a second to put two and two together. "Hello Megan." She said while lightly smacked her head. "You're a shape shifter too!" she whispered excitingly as she looked back at Queen Bee. "That's another you over there isn't it?"

"Yeah and chances are that he's the real Naruto." The clone took his necklace off and placed it in M'gann's hands while he still held onto it. "Listen you need to float over there and give him this. If you don't then that Naruto won't know what any of those solider guys are saying to him and his cover's blown."

M'gann nodded. "Don't worry Naruto's err clone you can count on me but how's he going to…"

"Don't worry about that the." Naruto said quickly "When I dispel he'll now you're heading over towards him just try and place it in a pocket so it'll look like the Queen Lady just pulled it out and put it on."

"Alright on the count of three then one…"

"Two…"

" **Three!"**

Naruto dispelled and M'gann took over flying and inch or two off the ground as she quickly handed the Queen Bee Naruto the piece of enchanted jewelry. But just as the transformed Naruto placed the necklace around his neck someone came out of the tent, someone who definitely wasn't Superboy.

"What in the world are you doing out here my queen?" a man clad in a long black coat that shadowed his face thanks to the hood attached to it opened the drapes of the tent and came out of the temporary base.

Just as Naruto was about to respond the man pulled his hood back revealing that he had pale skin with red line running down the opposite direction then the birth marks on Naruto's face. Oh and that the top of his head was completely visible showing his bright pink brain that actually pulsed a few times.

The dark clothed man's radical appearance made Naruto jump back and yell out in surprise.

"Is there something the matter my Queen?" The brain man asked with an arrogant smirk as he had his hands in his pockets and looked back at Naruto as if he knew he wasn't the real Bee.

"N….no, not at all!" Naruto said back as he waved his hand in front of himself. "I just had forgotten for a moment how ugly you are." Naruto said rudely. "You are a very ugly man." Naruto said trying to act like how he thought a beautiful dictator would at seeing such a deformed man. "You're so ugly that it would not surprise me if farmers use your picture as a scarecrow that's how ugly I forgot you are. Any way what are you doing out here I demanded that the boy be released and kneeling at my feet."

The brain man brushed off Naruto's insults as he tried to test the Queen Bee before him. "Oh as you wish your majesty it's just didn't you order for me to break his mind so he could serve as one of your drones?"

"Yes I did!" Naruto said quickly while placing his hands at his hips while he swayed said hips to the side. "But I feel as though you're taking too long so I'll do it myself!"

"Oh and how are you planning to do that my Queen." The brain man asked undoubtingly testing Naruto's authenticity.

Unfortunately Naruto didn't really pick up on that. "Simple I'm going to seduce him with my bosoms!"

"Just as I thought your….wait WHAT?!"

"You heard me you ugly,ugly man I'm going to use the weapons my kind have been using since the beginning of time to control men." Naruto said as he actually placed his arms behind his head and started to jump up and down causing his breast to jiggle and bounce along with him.

M'gann who was crouching down next to Naruto angrily and uncharacteristically used physical force by punched him lightly in the leg for his extremely sexist and demeaning comment which made him stop jumping around like a jack ass.

"Ok…" the brain man said as he rubbed his temples in annoyance. "You can drop the a…."

"Wait a minute!" one of the Bialyan solders yelled as he aimed his rifle at Naruto. "Her majority's breasts are at least one or two cup sizes smaller then this woman's!"

"Yes your right!" another shouted. "Our lady has a modest endowment not the ridiculous large mammaries of an adult film star!"

"Oh really?" the brain man said sarcastically. "She's an imposter I would have never would have guessed it. Thank Skath that you men have memorized Queen Bee's measurements or otherwise we would never have known the truth."

"Damn it." Naruto said disappointingly as he canceled the Jutsu and transformed back to his normal self. "I really thought that would have worked. I shouldn't have balanced the sexiness to realness ratio."

Naruto's unveil had actually shocked the brain man as he looked confused. "What in the.. you're not the Martian who are you?!" he asked/ demanded.

"I'm the guy who's' going to kick your ass you freaky looking alien!" Naruto shouted as he spirited and got ready to knock the brain man out.

With an evil grin on his face the brain man placed his hand over his visible chrome dome and sent out the psychic command. "Psimon says stop!"

That phrase jogged M'gann's memory as she became viable and tried to warn the ninja. "Naruto watch out he's a telepath!"

But it was too late. Psimon already sent out an aggressive blast that drew in both Naruto and M'gann into the inner workings of their collective minds.

* * *

In the shadow of the night Robin led the others through the desert in hopes of finding the ship that would get Aqualad to safety.

They had all stopped running as they had gotten closer, exchanging speed for caution as more Bialyan soldiers were patrolling the current area.

When the sounds of militarized Humvees started to get louder and the earth shacking ever so slightly, Robin pointed over to a nearby rock formation and said. "Quick. Over there!"

Naruto followed the younger boy as he still carried the unconscious Atlantean on his back as he was followed by Artemis and Kid Flash.

As the teenage wastelanders hid behind the rock, they watched as three Humvees past by completely missing them thanks to the cover.

Moaning Aqualad tried to prey himself off of Naruto. Feeling that he wanted to be let down Naruto gently propped Kaldur against the rock.

"Τούλα…" Aqualad said slowly as he wearily tried to open his eyes. "…που είναι το όνομα κάποιου μία αγαπητή μου στην Ατλαντίδα αν πεθάνω αυτήν την ημέρα της πω ότι ..."

But before he could finish his declaration Naruto cut him off by yelling "You can tell her yourself when me and your friends get you back home, stupid!" while he shook the underwater warrior violently.

"Dude, knock it off!" Kid Flash said as he placed an arm on Naruto's shoulder to get him to stop. "What's he saying anyway?"

Letting go of Kaldur Naruto said. "He doesn't think he's going to make it so he's doing that thing where he says to tell the girl he likes back home that he loves her."

Artemis was somewhat surprised the second most stoic member of her team had a girl he pined for back home. Empathizing with the older boy she placed a hand on his forehead and tried to get him to settle down. "Kaldur shhh" she said gently. "You have to stay quite now to save your strength."

Robin, who was keeping watch looking over the top of the rocks, ducked his head back in when he saw a squad of foot soldiers cover the rear of the Humvee convoy.

"We can't risk a fire fight with Aqualad weakened like this." The boy wonder stated.

"It's not just him. I'm way out of juice." Wally sighed out while rubbing his head.

"And I'm almost out of arrows." Artemis said just as both she and Kid Flash jumped back when Robin fell right in front of them on his tail feathers.

"Hey what are you doing!" the masked vigilant angrily said towards Naruto who was stepping away from the cover of the giant rock.

"I'm going to go poof any minute now." The ninja said not talking his eyes of the nearby soldiers. "You said your ship's not far from here you guys get ready to rehydrate your friend then hightail it out of here!

"If you're running out of power, how do you expect to take out all of those soldiers?" Robin asked as he got back up to his feet.

Naruto smiled as he placed his hands into the ram seal and said. "By doing what I do best, being unpredictable!" A puff of smoke surrounded the ninja covering his body for only a second as the dust cleared immediately revealing in the young man's place now stood a tire.

"Wha…how….why…..N…Naruto?" was the semi-incoherent sounds Kid Flash said as he along with Robin and Artemis watched the tire start to roll its way out of their cover and out in the open for all the world to see.

Kid Flash slowly panned his head over towards Artemis as his jaw unhinged and his eyes nearly popped out of his skull. "Tell me did he just….."

"Yeah." Artemis answered as she looked ahead to where Naruto once stood. "I….I saw it too."

"R…Robin?" Kid asked as he looked up at the boy wonder, who had scaled to the top of the rock formation and pulled out a pair of binoculars so he could monitor Naruto's play.

"Dude, I spent the last five years fighting members from Batman's rogue gallery in a city that I'm eighty five present sure is like haunted or cursed. Seeing a super powered, ninja alien turning into a tire isn't that surprising to me if anything I should have been kind of expecting it." Robin stated in a grizzly voice.

"R…really?"

Despite the intense situation Robin let out a chuckle. "Nah I was just messing with you."

Kid Flash glared at his friend but didn't say anything as Robin continued.

"I wouldn't have guessed one of Naruto's powers being able to turn into a tire, but…"Looking back at his teammates Robin asked out loud. "What do you guys think Naruto meant by getting ready to rehydrating Aqualad?"

The sound of an explosion followed by a blast of windy sand got the boy wonder to look back over towards Naruto's rumble and tumble all the while a more solid object fell over the giant boulder and landed right next to Kid Flash and Artemis.

Cautiously approaching the object and dusting it off Kid Flash pulled it out of the ground. "It's a canteen." He said out load as rotated the plastic bottle in his hand just as another canteen fell out of the sky and landed right next to where the last one landed.

Wally let out a hysterical laugh as he bolted over towards Kaldur and quickly ripped the cap of the bottle and dumped the context onto his fallen field leader. "Ha ha way to go Naruto!" Kid Flash turned his head over towards Artemis and angrily snapped at her. "Don't just stand there get the other one!"

Frowning at Kid's abrasive order the emerald archer followed her senpai's lead as she grabbed the second canteen and started to pour the neutering liquid down Aqualad's throat.

"Guys get ready for the next round!" Robin shouted as he stayed vigilant his eyes not weaving from watching Naruto fight.

Just as he said a volley of canteens fell over towards them both Kid Flash and Artemis threw their empties and gather as many canteens as they could ripping the tops off the bottles and pouring the context of water all over Aqualad.

"Try to get as much water as you can on his gills." Kid instructed Artemis as he was busy pouring his last bottle on Kaldur's head.

Artemis complied by pouring and patting the water along the sides of the fallen Atlantean's neck trying not to freak out every time the respiratory organ opened up to drink the water. "Hey Robin how's it looking on Naruto's end?" she asked trying to distract herself.

"Those Bialyan soldiers are acting like any other normal person would when facing a sentient tire, seriously though as a guy who currently has no legs he's kicking a lot of ass out there." Robin reported as another explosion when off in the distance.

"You know I figure Naruto just might have shape shifting powers like M'gann that would explain how he has the ability to turn into a tire." Artemis said as she scrunched up her face in confusion. "But what I can't figure out is out of all the things he could turn into why'd he transformed into a tire?"

"Honestly.." Robin said as he pulled his binoculars down and gave his best deductive guess. "..no reason."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is amazing!"

In an endless void with the only sense of real word stability was the equally endless body of water that sat under her feet M'gann M'orzz couldn't stop gushing at the inner workings of Naruto's mind.

"It's just my head." Naruto said sheepishly as he scratched the back of his neck. "If it was really impressive it'd be full of stuff or something right?"

M'gann just shook her head. "Not at all every mind I've ever encountered has had some sort of mental image that represented the person's memories, inner thoughts, or even personality. But your mind is so empty!"

"Hey are you calling my dumb, green girl!" Naruto angrily shouted pointing a finger at said Martian.

"What no,no!" Miss Martian soothed waving her hands in defensive embarrassed for sounding so crass. "What I mean is your mind's clear and organized like you've achieved serenity and inner peace."

"R..really?"

"Yes, back home the elder Martian priests would tell us that such equanimity of a living beings mind like this was achieved with a life time of meditation that would take have a century to achieve!"

"Well it's not that great!" Naruto said being bashfully again as he playfully waved off M'gann compliment again. "All that disorganized stuff and my memories are down there." The ninja stated while pointing bellow them on the water that the both of them stood upon.

It was then the water began to ripple and something breached to the surface. M'gann took a few steps back as she saw a giant animal about the size of her Earth home and team's base of operations Mount. Justice emerged from the depth.

The creature looked like a fox but with the upper-body structure of a humanoid, its whole body was covered in dark orange fur with blood red eyes that felt as if they were piercing M'gann soul as the creature looked directly down at both her and Naruto.

"Oh my….what….what is that?!" the Martian asked in a whimper having never feeling such a presence before in her entire life.

"Oh that's just my buddy Kurama!" Naruto said excitingly as he pointed over to the beast. "This is actually pretty cool I think besides Saskue you're the only other person who's met him in my head."

"I…I don't understand?" M'gann swallowed a huge gulp as she started to shake a little. "Is…is he some sort of phantasm some sort of mental projection of a repressed memory or emotion."

Now it was starting to make sense how someone so young like Naruto was able to achieve such serenity, he had bottled up all of his negative memories and emotions into one form and suppressed it in the deepest parts of his mind!

"What? No he's my friend!" Naruto shouted. "He used to be an angry jerk that used to hate everybody but then he was sealed in me the day I was born and about a day ago we became friends. So now he's not an evil grump anymore…" Naruto slowly rolled his eyes as he looked Kurama in the face and added. "Well not as evil."

"Funny Naruto." Kurama said sarcastically as he pulled out the last part of his body from the water which happened to be the nine long tails that made up his more famous epithet.

But as he pulled his last tail out M'gann stopped her shivering when she saw who it was wrapped around it.

"R…realse me at once!" Psimon shouted as he gagged out the ectra mental water that had been burning in his lungs. Kurama complied and flicked his appendage causing Psimon to land harshly on the surface of the water that act as a solid surface.

Once he stopped rolling the villain slowly got to his feet as his eyes glowed red and his visible brain began to burst out a volley of black and red metal energy around himself.

"Enough! You are all mere vermin compared me!" he shouted as he addressed Naruto and M'gann "Besides being Queen Bee's trusted advisor I am an acolyte of the Ravager of Skath all those who tormented me will suffer…." But he didn't get to finish his rant do to Kurama flicking one of his mighty clawed fingers at the psychic's body causing him to be blasted forward.

Naruto dully held up his arm and close lined the projected brain villain as he nearly passed by causing him to hit the floor again.

M'gann looked down at Prison as he was helplessly floating on the ground face down as a few bubbles started to come out of his mouth.

Having being a mental projection of the real Psimon the one currently in Naruto's head didn't die from Naruto and Kurama's counter attack but was still gravely shaken up as Naruto lifted him from the hood on his jacket and out of the water.

"Ok Brain Man." Naruto said as he raised Psimon to eye level. "I got some questions for you." the shinobi started to shake Psimon back and forth as he yelled out. "Who do you work for?! And have you seen a living shadow guy named Zetsu anywhere in this desert the past twenty four hours?!"

"Naruto stop!" M'gann placed her hand on Naruto's shoulder "We already know he works for Queen Bee."

Naruto stopped shacking Psimon as he looked back at M'gann. "Who's Queen Bee?"

"The woman you were impersonating you blond idiot." Psimon replied as he tried to get Naruto back for his ugly jokes from before. "Who did you think you were when you shapeshifted into her?"

"I just thought she was like a famous actress or something I didn't know she was your leader until I turned into her and the soldiers guarding the tent call me your majority." The shinobi shrugged "I got the jump on one of those soldiers who was at a radio outpost when I saw….ahh." Naruto stopped talking as he just clamed up.

"What did you see?" Psimon asked not knowing what Naruto was thinking mainly because he was already in the boy's mind.

"You know the guy was alone with a picture of a pretty lady and he was _alone_."

Psimon scrunched up his face and said. "That's disgusting."

"Hey I'm the one who saw the solider guy doing it!" Naruto yelled. "I'm just lucky he wasn't close to finishing otherwise I don't think I'd ever stop throwing up."

"I don't get it. What was the solider doing with a picture of Queen Bee that's so disgusting?" M'gann asked only to get blank looks from both Naruto and Psimon.

Kurama lowered his gigantic head to her level and managed to whisper in the girl's ear causing her cheeks to tint a shade of scarlet. "Oh my…..is that all men do when they have free time to themselves?"

"You're one to talk, Martian." Psimon chuckled out. "When I got the mental jump on you from before and wiped that last few months in the minds of you and your teammates I saw bits and flashes of your memories as they passed by like the one of you from a few days ago lying in bed thinking about the Superboy with your hand down your…agg!" Psimon's taunting was interrupted when Naruto placed his wet finger into the older man's ear and started to tunnel his digit around Psimon's ear canal..

"Shut up Brainy!" Naruto pulled his finger out and started to march over to Kurama. Nodding to his roommate the tailed beast opened his mouth allowing Naruto to lower Psimon's neck on the set of Kurmama's lower jaw. "Stop making fun of M'gann and tell me what I want to know!" but Naruto then turned his head around and smiled creepily at M'gaan. "I knew you liked that Super guy."

Turning a shade of scarlet that would have made her mistaken for a red Martian M'gann started to swat her hands on Naruto's back like she would to an older sibling who was teasing her.

"All right, all right I'll answer whatever questions you want!" Psimon screamed as Kurama took it upon himself to slowly close his mouth on top of pale man. "I haven't seen any living shadow man all right I've been busy working on Superboy!"

"What do you mean working on him?" M'gann asked as she stopped smacking Naruto.

Despite how close he was to losing his head Psimon managed to let out an evil cackle. "While the two of you have been inside this golden boy's mind the rest of Queen Bee's soldiers have undoubtingly strapped both of your unconscious body's into the same restraints as Superboy." He snarled not really answering Miss Martian's question. "As we speak both of you are going to be subjected to the same experiments as the so called boy of steel! Prepare to feel pain which you have never experienced in your whole life!"

"He's right!" M'gann gasped in terror. "I was pulled In Naruto's mind by force I didn't have time to prepare a psychic barrier to protect my body let alone yours!" she addressed the last bit to Naruto.

The ninja dropped Psimon out of Kurama's mouth area and on the ground as he bend down and placed a finger on the surface of the water.

Ripples began to emerge as the water started to reflect the outside world. "You don't have to worry about that Kurama tagged in for me when Brain Jerk pulled us into my head look!"

M'gann looked down at the water and asked. "What do you mean tagged in?"

* * *

" _Quickly behind the vehicles_!" two Bialyan soldiers ran desperately from the creature that was attacking research camp site that they were supposed to be guarding. Jumping over the hood of one of their Humvee's the soldiers tried to catch their collective breaths and reload their assault rifles.

" _I don't understand I thought whenever Mr. Psimon uses his abilities, his victims are supposed to be immobile_!" one of the soldiers yelled as he cautiously looked over the hood of the car trying to spot the enemy only to duck back down in fear, for in only two seconds of looking out all he saw was a teenage boy surrounded by a pile of unmoving bodies while he held up another solider by the neck and just continued to punch the man over and over and over again.

" _As far as I know Psimon has only used his abilities on humans!_ " the other solider yelled grinding his teeth a little as another explosion went off close by. " _But that…..that boy he's, he's I don't know what he is!_ "

It was at that moment both of the soldiers froze in fear as without even looking they could feel that the Humvee they were using as cover had started to lift off the ground. Slowly panning their heads they saw the yellow haired boy with red animistic eyes was holding the two and a half ton vehicle over his head just to see him effortlessly toss it over towards the research tent, causing the make shift base to collapse in on itself and fall down to pieces.

" _Die monster_!"

The soldier on the left yelled as he pointed his gun at Kurama Naruto, who countered by opening his mouth and taking hold of the riffle from the barrel. Like a dog playing with its favorite rope Kurama managed to pull the weapon out of the soldier's hands while biting the barrel completely off the rifle.

Holding the now useless weapon in his hand Kurama used his claw fingers to tear the assault rifle completely apart which gave the terrified soldiers the only chance to run away from the tailed beast as quickly as possible.

"Ha ha ha ha with all that's happened in the last few days I almost forgot how much fun it is to torment lower life forms." Kurama chuckled as he pulled the gun's magazine out and started to look at the bullets loaded in it.

The two soldiers who were running for their lives didn't get far before another Humvee with the numerical marks of another out post abruptly stopped in front of the two with just a sole driver occupying the vehicle.

" _I got a distress call over the radio_!" the driver yelled out as he pressed a button opening the doors in order to let the other soldiers in. " _Quickly one of you operate the machine gun while I run that monster into the ground"._

But before they could board the Humvee all three soldiers saw the mounted machine gun get shot into pieces as it feel completely of its mount like a chopped down tree. Turning around they all saw that Kurama had been shooting back at them by firing 5.56mm bullets from his mouth!

Kurama spat the empty shells out of his mouth like they were empty sunflower seeds. "Arg these bullet things taste like lightbulbs." He complained as he took a deep breath and downed another series of ammunition by quickly ejecting bullets out of the magazines like it he was eating candy out a pez dispenser.

"Ok on second thought get in now before I leave you behind!" the driver shouted as he floored the Humvee's accelerator taking off in fear with the other solders following behind.

"Ahgh Iwhon I ak the begt!" Kurama mumbled due to having a mouth full of bullets. He pumped his fists in victory as he surveyed the area. All the other soldiers who weren't slowly bleeding to death on the ground had run off in fear either to get reinforcements or just keep running.

The only two bodies' left standing was the Martian girls and the villain Psimon's.

Kurama started to swish the ammunition still rooting around his mouth as he menacingly approached Psimon's unresponsive body. With a glint of his old sadistic nature Kurama spat out all the rounds from his mouth infusing every bullet that left his lips with a dash of his chakra increasing the power behind the already deadly slugs.

Alas the fox's attack was in vain as the moment the first bullet entered Psimon's personal space a black and red shield that materialized and ricocheted all the rounds harmlessly around the psychic's body and flying in different directions the last bullet that reflected off the telepathic shield had shot back at Kurama and grazed him on the cheek.

Reaching up to wipe the blood from the fresh cut Kurama growled out. "I'm going to make your experience in Naruto's mind a nightmare!"

"RAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The sound of a blood curdling roar caught Kurama's his attention from his own hypocrisy.

From the runes of the research tent an object shot out from the center of the wreckage. Kurama stood perfectly still not moving an inch with the expectation of his head as he watched the flying object touch back down onto the earth. Upon impact the ground shook creating a shock wave that blew sand and dust like a hurricane in every direction clearing only when the unknown forced jumped again landing right in front of the tailed beast with its second thundering step clearing the dusk reveling that it had been a freed but still very hostile Superboy.

Kurama started back at the shirtless clone sensing only emotions of pure rage and malice coming from the seething boy. "What, am I supposed to be impressed?" the tallied beast asked.

With his left arm still being held down by Naruto's sealing jutsu, Superboy let out a wild haymaker with his right aiming it right at Kurama's head.

But on that instant with only a quarter of a second to react the tailed beast held up his right arm and blocked the attack.

The force behind Superboy's blow created another boom that shook the Earth but had absolutely no effect on Kurama.

"I'm still waiting to be impressed." Kurama replied dryly as Superboy with all of his super human might tried to push Kurama's arm down or at least budge it.

"Times up, kid." The tailed beast went on the offensive with his new victim. Being within such close proximity Kurama reeled back his head and unleashed a full force head-butt upon the mad boy's own skull.

The power behind Kurama's taijutsu tactic was enough to send Superboy skidding backwards stopping a few yards away as he grasped his forehead and tried to ease the pain.

Kurama didn't give the clone a second to breathe as he ran behind Psimon and created a red chakra cloak that only enclosed around his right leg. "My serve!" he yelled getting his sports mixed up as he kicked Psimon's psychic shield as hard as he could.

While the telepathic safeguard managed to hold up it was still stuck with enough force that it was shot off the ground with Psimon going along within it.

Superboy's vison cleared up just in time to see the flying psychic's shield ram into his face so hard that he fell on his back as Psimon himself bounced of Superboy landing right into a large rock formation, imbedding his body unconsciously into the bedrock.

The boy of steel laid on the ground unmoving even when he could hear Kurama approach him. "You know it's rather strange but from what I can gather you and I are somewhat alike." Kurama said as he kneeled down and poked Superboy on the head. "I too know what it feels like to have your will striped and replaced by another's, while you're left as nothing more than a puppet."

Kurama then held out his hand and grabbed Superboy by the neck lifting and squeezing the boy's throat.

"But then again it's not so much as your mind being controlled, but rather it's been erased."

Superboy tried to use his only usable hand to squeezed and pull Kurama's forearm in hopes of escaping the tailed beasts grip but it was of no use.

"You're worse off than I ever was. Nothing left but an empty shell full of primal anger and instinct, seeing everything as a threat."

Kurama got up lifting Superboy along with him raising the boy off the ground and still holding him by gripping the clone's esophagus. "Maybe ending your pitiful life would be giving you a mercy you so desperately need."

 **BOOM!**

Turning his head slightly to the side Kurama could see that another object had escaped from the ruins of the giant tent as a metal sphere like object was rolling its way towards him at great speed.

"Oh what now?" Kurama effortlessly threw Superboy away with enough force that he actually tumbled across the ground before he had come to a stop, just as the mysterious metal sphere had parked itself right in front of Kurama and turned around to its side so that the red plate with a sigil of some sort was facing him.

Kurama folded his arms as he looked back at the metal sphere acting as if it were a sentient being. "Well…" he asked in an irritated tone. "What do you want?"

" _Beep,beep,beep,beep."_ The Sphere said by letting out a series of tone beeps each with a unique pitch.

"I wasn't going to kill him." Kurama pointed over towards Superboy as said boy started to get back on his feet again. "I thought if I threatened him the shock of almost dying would have restarted his mind along with his memories."

Superboy shook his head and angrily charged back at Kurama who without even turning around or facing the charging boy flexed his pointed finger into a fist and delivered stand still blow right into Superboy's jaw.

" _Beep,beep,beep!"_

"Come now that was clearly his fault!"

" _Beep,beep,beep,beep,beep!"_

This time Kurama did turn his head to see that his latest blow had only staggered Superboy as he let his chakra cursed arm swing motionlessly while trying not to fall over. But his eyes that burned with rage never left Kurama even as he spat a glob of blood to the ground.

"I will give him this, he has tenacity. I suppose he's earned a graceful death." Opening his still held out hand Kurama concentrated as he began to mix an eight to two ratio of both positive and negative chakra created a purple sphere in his palm.

" _BEEP,BEEP!"_

"Oh come on I was just kidding this attack won't kill him…probably."

" _Beep,beep,beep,beep!"_

Kurama sighed heavily while he rubbed his brow with his free hand. "Ok you know what I want to know why, why do you even care if this kid lives or dies anyway?"

" _BEEP!"_ the Sphere screeched out as loudly as it could. _"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP whirling noise BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEEEEEEP!"_

"Really, how many do you have?" Kurama asked as he lowered his attacking arm but not powering down his hand that held tallied beast bomb.

" _Beep."_ The sphere replied.

"I can't image looking after five brats I have enough trouble with just the one…. kind of"

The sphere rolled closer to Kurama and started to gently nudge him back and forth causing the tailed beast to fail out his unused arm.

"Alright, alright!" the chakra in Kurama's hand started rotating in the opposite direction as it started to grow brighter and brighter until it illuminated so bright it dissipated completely.

" _Beep beep?"_ the sphere asked as it wanted to know what Kurama just did.

"Wait for it….."

Superboy's dead arm started to rise up on its own as the cursed seals that paralyzed it glowed and a large piece of metal slowly levitated and stuck onto the limb. Panicking the clone tried to pry the piece of Humvee off his arm only for another piece of random debris stuck on top of that. Soon everything that was remotely attracted to a magnetic field was spiraling to get on top of Superboy's arm this include the sphere itself!

The giant sphere started to panic as it ran as fast as it could against the invisible swell of electrical waves that was sweeping and pulling the other objects.

" _Beep beep beep beep beep!"_ the sphere cried out as it outputted as much spin power as it could.

"Calm down it'll pass it a few more moments." Kurama assured the sphere as it continued to run as fast as it could. "It's not my fault you're made out of metal."

When the electromagnetic pulsing finally stopped, Superboy's arm was completely incased in a semi-truck sized pyramid made out of ever metallic object in a fifty yard radius.

Kurama started to approach Superboy not stopping at all as the trapped boy snarled and thrashed around until in a moment of desperation tried to gnaw is arm off.

"Are you serious?" Kurama asked as he hunched down and lifted M'gaan's body off the ground and over his shoulders. "Your neck's not flexible for that to work, dumbass!"

" _Beep,beep,beep."_ The sphere tweeted as it followed the fox.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Kurama said as he took a knee and press M'gaan over Superboy's face. "I'm sending him to a place where he can get his mind fixed."

* * *

"Superboy!" the angry and mindless Kryptonian had found himself a guest in the inner workings of Naruto's mindscape as M'gann excitingly placed her hands on his face and touched his forehead with her own.

"Ha ha ha…." A sinister voice chuckled. "You sound so reveled tell me is that mindless creature supposed to save your mind against mine!?" Psimon asked while he was currently in a head lock curtesy of Naruto.

"You know if I were you'd I'd be more worried about my own head!" Naruto stated as he squeezed Psimon harder on his last word.

Felling that he might have knocked the mental wind out of his captive Naruto released his hold on Psimon and started walking over towards M'gann not noticing that the sinister psychic wasn't not out just royally angry as he rubbed his throat and glared daggers at the ninja.

"Why'd you bring him in here?" Naruto asked Kurama as he watched the Martian fix the Kryptonian.

"I thought the green girl would be able to fix that angry kid." Kurama replied as he stood behind the ninja. "What else was I supposed to do put him down?"

"I guess your right...it's just weird having so many people in my head."

"I suppose having your mind not empty is a new sensation for you."

"Yeah it….. **HEY**!" Naruto shouted as he raised an arm angrily at the giant fox. "Shut up jerk!"

Meanwhile M'gann lowered her hands away from Superboy's temples as the clone stared back at her smiling as he started to look at his surroundings, narrowing his eyes when he saw Naruto.

" **YOU**!" Superboy growled as he was trying his hardest to set the ninja on fire with his mind.

"Me?" Naruto asked pointing at himself. "Are you still made that I kicked your butt from before." Naruto said cockily as he flexed his hands just in case he was in for a rumble.

Superboy shook his fists in fury. "You tried to kill me, TWICE!"

"What are you…I never tried to…..Kurama!" Naruto turned around as he yelled at his internal roommate. "You were just supposed to stop him from hurting anyone if you ran into that guy, not kill him!"

Kurama looked down upon Naruto, Superboy, and M'gann as he rested his mighty head on paw hand and just let out a yawn. Rolling his eyes the tailed best said lazily. "I think that brain man's trying to go deeper in your mind, Naruto."

The fox spoke the truth as Psimon was on his hands and knees unleashing a static of psychic energy that was slowly alloying him to sink into the water. "Ha ha ha you know the down side of achieving inner peace and serenity?" he asked as he wiped his head up smiling sinisterly as he continued to laugh.

Not waiting for a response from the teens or the giant fox behind him Psimon answered his own question. "It means the deeper levels of your mind have zero defenses!"

The psychic let out one last chuckle of victory before he had completely submerged the only traces that were left of him where the ripples that traveled from where he once stood.

"Oh no!" M'gann gasped as she ran over next to Naruto. "Don't worry if I follow him I might be able to stop him from causing damage to your mind."

"I'm coming too!" Superboy shouted as he ran over to Naruto's left side making the ninja standing in the middle. "I still owe that creep for what he did to me!"

"Wait!" Naruto raised his arms stopping both Miss Martian and Superboy from doing any such actions. "Look!" the ninja pointed over towards the ripples Psimon left behind, addressing the fact that instead of slowly subduing the ripples vibrated even faster showing that something was about to emerge.

It did in the form of a giant brown tentacle wiggling itself about as it had a screaming Psimon warped around the telepath's torso.

"Is that, it can't be?" Naruto pondered out loud not really caring that the pleading psychic was crying out in agony as the tentacle started to crush his mentally projected ribs. "Is that Gyuki?" Naruto asked pointing at the tentacle.

"Don't you remember when the other tailed beasts gave you their chakra?" Kurama said as he moved his head from side to side watching the eight tailed ox's tentacle tail swing Psimon back and forth violently. "Like me those small fragments are in your mind scape just only on deeper levels."

"Excuse me Mr. Giant Fox" M'gann meekly asked. "Are you saying there are more entities such as yourself in Naruto's mind?"

"Yeah including Kurama there're about nine of them all together." Naruto explained.

"You have eight more of those things inside you?" Superboy said in a snarky tone. "And I thought my mind was abnormal."

"Watch your mouth, kid!" Kurama snapped as he let out a growl. "I don't need to use Naruto as a proxy to beat the shit out of you again!"

"See told you it wasn't me who fought you…" Naruto said as his eyes shifted over to the side and he whispered from the side of his mouth. "….well not from the last time at least."

"P…please!" Psimon shouted out as his pale face started to show a shade of blue. "End my misery, I beg you!"

Naruto solemnly shook his head. "I'm sorry but I can't do that. I know you're in a lot of pain right now but killing you is going….

"I don't want you to kill me you dolt!" Psimon shouted as he continued to worm his way free. "I want to escape from this labyrinth of melancholy you call a mind! Please let me go!"

"Oh well then just leave." Naruto said throwing up his hands. "You're the one who entered my mind in the first place smart guy!"

Psimon squinted is eyes as hard as if praying for the wish of a life time just to open his eyes with a dark purple glow behind them. In a burst of light he was gone having tunred into vapor leaving Gyuki's empty tentacle to slowly slither back into the water.

"What did you do?" Superboy demanded as he placed a powerful hand on Naruto's shoulder. "You let the _bad guy_ get away!"

Naruto merely rotated his shoulder shaking Superboy off. "Don't worry about it I don't think brain guy's going to get very far."

 **Real World**

Before even opening his eyes Psimon flared his nostrils taking in the brisk, cool desert air as a sinister grin spread across his face. "Quickly Men!" he shouted "Her majesty has no need for these children execute them at one…AHAHAHAHAH!"

Was what Psimon yelled out form the top of his lungs as he fell of the side of a cliff and started tumbling down to the ground as his body slammed into every jagged, pointy and uneven formation of stone the giant stony hill had to offer.

Across the way back to the wretched remains of the militia campsite Naruto, M'gann, and Superboy had entered the walking world as well.

With a blink of an eye Naruto saw that he was holding M'gann up by the side as he came to. "Ah…hello." He said awkwardly to the Martian.

M'gann looked back at Naruto just as embarrassed at their close proximity towards each other as she said hello as well only to quickly look around in fear. "Wait where's Superboy?" she asked franticly.

The sound of a low rumble mumble made the ninja look down to see that he was actually holding M'gann upon Superboy's face as the boy of steel was still pinned to the ground thanks to his giant pyramid anchor.

"Oh crap, M'gann I don't know how to say this but you're actually…." As Naruto looked back up to address the girl more properly he could see that every time Superboy tried to say something it made M'gann roll her eyes up as her cheeks turned red and she tried really hard to bit her lip close.

The second she let out a small sensual moan Naruto released his hold on the girl and backed away in shame. "Ah man, save that stuff for your bedroom, M'gann."

The Martian immediately stopped her panting as she turned transparent and sunk into the ground but not before phasing Superboy's arm free before sinking all the way.

Out of his bondage Superboy wearily got back to his feet as he gave his neck a few cracks. Wanting to bury the hatchet Naruto walked back over towards the clone.

"Look about before I'm sorry that I…I." he slowly stopped talking when he saw Superboy's bruised and battered face. "…no…no hard feelings?" Naruto held out his fist hoping for a bump.

Superboy just stared blackly at Naruto, which scared the ninja more than the taller boy's angry face as he couldn't stop looking at Superboy's semi-swollen eye. Superboy final moved as he merely huffed and walked past Naruto leaving him hanging as it were.

Turning around Naruto saw picking something out from the pool of blood Superboy spat out from before. Shifting throw the murky flued Superboy held up a tooth that Kurama had managed to knock out of his head.

"That's not going to grow back, is it?"

Superboy didn't answer as he placed the tooth in his pocket. "Where's M'gann?"

The Martian finally finished composing herself as she came back up from the ground and stood right next to Superboy.

Without saying a word to each other Naruto watched as M'gann looked horrified as she placed a hand on the side of Superboy's face and caressed his cheek.

Superboy looked dejected as he tried to turn away most likely not wanting the girl to see him in his current state as it looked like he really need to see a doctor….or at least a cutman.

But M'gann looked like she was having none of that as she gently forced Superboy to look back at her as she try her lips closer to his.

"I don't think I should be watching this." Naruto said quietly as he turned his head and used his hand to give the two some form of privacy only for his efforts to be in vain as the giant sphere from before rolled right up to the couple and beeped for their attention.

Superboy didn't look all that disappointed as he smiled. "Can I keep it?"

That caused the sphere to twirl around. " _Beep,beep beep_ "

That made Naruto laugh as he held his arms behind his head. "That's funny it asked if it was all right to keep you!"

M'gann slowly broke away from Superboy as she laughed as well but stopped when she Superboy looking back at Naruto solemnly.

The ninja stopped as well as he saw Superboy looking at him as well.

"Before when he first fought you protected M'gann from me." Superboy said. "Because of that I can overlook this." He said pointing at his face. "But tell that roommate of yours next time we're setting the score."

Naruto walked up to M'gann and Superboy holding up his fist again which Superboy bumped this time. "Kurama's not really saying anything now but I can ask him latter right now we should..." Naruto's voice trailed off as he scrunched up face and looked back over the distance from where he and M'gann had come from.

"Naruto?" M'gann asked sensing an aura of dread coming from the ninja. 'What's wrong?"

"It's my shadow clone the one that was with your friends."

"Yeah, what about it?" Superboy asked as he rubbed his wounds as he felt the open cuts finally begin to close up.

"Well it should have gone poof by now and I should be getting all the memories of meeting and spending time with your other friends besides Kaldur, but I'm not."

"What are you saying?" M'gann asked.

"I think the other members of your team might be in big trouble!

* * *

 **Ten minutes ago**

Robin stood eagle eyed as ever as he watched Naruto roll his tire body all the way back to their waypoint. The boy wonder slid down the top of the rock formation just as the Naru-clone transformed back from rubber to chakra infused blubber.

"Wow I can't believe you took out a whole squad of soldiers as a freaking tire!" Robin shouted having known there was no more need for stealth.

The clone just smiled as he pointed his thumb at himself. "Yeah I guess it's a good thing I had more charka than I thought I did." he said letting out a cocky laugh. "I can't believe I took out those guys myself, if I'm being honest."

"Well technically most of those soliders caused a lot of damage to themselves by running around with their fingers on their automatic rifles." Robin shrugged. "But while we're on the subject of honesty I'd be pretty messed up too if I was in their shoes."

Naruto nodded as he turned towards the currently silent members of their little party as both Artemis and Kid Flash were kneeling beside Aqualad's slightly twitching body with their backs facing the ninja and the acrobat. "So did the water help your fishy friend?"

Naruto's words only traveled to deaf ears as neither the archer nor the speedster said or did anything to acknowledgehis question.

Starting to worry at his friend's unresponsive behavior Robin took a step forward and repeated Naruto's question. "Come on guys talk to us Aqualad's a little better now, right?"

Still nothing as the two teens were still as death.

It was more than enough of a reason for Robin to open a defense as he pulled out a few of his batarangs. "What…why aren't they saying anything?"

It was at that moment Robin felt something slam right into him knocking the boy into the rock formation he was on top of earlier.

While rubbing his arm he angrily yelled. "Naruto what's your deal? Why did you…" but his anger slowly turned to dread as he looked upon the Naruto clone to see two white spears like objects that looked a lot like bones sticking right out of the ninja's chest and stomach.

Before Robin could say anything the two white spears disintegrated into dust just as Naruto's gut and chest did the same as the yellow haired alien's whole body turned to ashes but not before watching Naruto's glittering silver spoon fell out of his hands clanging dramatically off of a small rock it landed on, he whispered out with his final breath. "Run!"

Still shell shocked at seeing that last bits of Naruto slowly fall to the ground as the whole teenager was reduced to literal ashes Robin followed opted for a tactical retreat in order to engage the new threat from a distance… well at least that was what he would try and rationales his reason for running later in the here and now the fourteen year old boy was running for his life not wanting to follow the shadow clones fate.

But just before he could leap into the shadows something had pulled Robin by his boot forcing him to the ground just so he could start to slowly be dragged into the direction the white spears originated form. He was able to turn his whole body around to see Kid Flash and Artemis slowly rise from the ground in harmony as they both turned towards him in perfect synchronization.

It was then Robin saw the looks of fear and panic in both the archer and speedsters eyes as they both looked like they were struggling to free themselves from what looked like a black malleable substance that had covered both of their throats and had spread under the surrounding skin giving the appearance of black veins that was slowly starting to spread up towards their jaw lines.

Looking down at his feet Robin saw that the same black substance had been responsible for his capture as the blackness that had looked thin and long start to get fatter and wider as it spread up his leg.

The sounds of foot step snapped the boy wonder's neck upward as he saw a human like creature slowly walk towards him stopping just by Kaldur's still restless body.

The creature as that was the best way to describe it was humanoid in shape but lacked any sort of characteristic of features of any human or human like alien Robin had ever seen.

But what was even to most for lack of a better word freakiest part of the monster was a pale slender arm that seemed to be coming out from where the creature's mouth would be if it were a real human.

The monster then threw its head back as it raised its arms showing that it had spread those parts of its body to cover and control Artemis and Kid Flash. Robin had been too mesmerized on seeing the creature slowly swallow the pale arm down it's gullet to see where from the creature it was trapping him but watched on as the moment the creature finished consuming the limb it immediately looked back at him it's dark yellow pupilless eyes looking back it him in a predatory matter.

"C…..condemn me …mother!" both Artemis and Kid Flash harshly shouted out stuttering as they themselves were busy trying to fight the monster for control of their own bodies causing the words to come out a bit distorted form one another as it was so obvious that the creature was not only controlling them but using the poor heroes as a mere conduits for its own voice.

"For I know exactly what I do!" Were the last words Robin heard before the monster opened its whole body up and pounced on the teen hero consuming his world to darkness?

 **AN: Next chapter will be shorter as it'll wrap the episode up**


End file.
